Venture Revelations
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: A month after Eye Of The Storm. The family has long last seen a month of peace. When family trauma strikes again it serves as an ultimate test for both Zack's upcoming family and Fletch's. With the threat of an old foe still lurking around, will the family be able to stay together? Will Tyne finally get the peace she so craves?
1. Chapter 1

Dawn rose slowly over the horizon. It was about almost the end of the autumn days. The trees surrounding the neighborhood either had leafs or had fallen to the ground in a autumn pattern. The Kurosaki household was quiet. The only noises welling up were the sounds of soft snores. The door to Fletch's and Tyne's room was open. Fletch was laying right behind Tyne holding onto her. About a month had passed since their fight with Ino. Things were finally starting to calm down a bit. Tyne flinched softly in her sleep. Fletch stretched tightening his grip on her more. Tyne leaned backwards into his chest.

The sun came up more until it finally shined into Tyne's eyes. " pfft fine." She muttered. She woke up still in Fletch's iron grip. She smiles. " Fletch time to wake up." She whispers. Fletch grumbles holding onto her. " Bite me." Tyne narrows her eyes. " Very well then you have forced my hand." Tyne reached for the glass dowsing him with the water in it. Fletch flinched waking up. " Damn you!" he shouts as he pounces on her. Tyne chuckles rolling over with him on top of her. She gives him a lick across the nose. " You're a pain in the ass." Muttered Fletch. Tyne touches his cheek. " But you still love me." He smiles purring gently.

Fletch got off of her. He bended down kissing her cheek. Tyne blushes smiling. " Fletch are we going to try and have another child?" she asked. Fletch nods. " Later." He purrs. He pants her leg gently. " But we have to get up dear." Tyne sighs sitting up. She flinches gently still sore from her wounds. " Work doesn't stop for no one." She throws the blankets back. Today was Tyne's first official day of getting back to work. She was looking forward to it although she missed the days of just being able to lay down in bed and do nothing. She watched as Fletch went into the bathroom. He closed the door changing out of his shorts and muscle shirt. He hoped into the shower.

Tyne retrieved her visor from her nightstand. She had to get it fixed considering it had gotten damaged during the fight. She put it on top of her head gently. She grabbed her fixed heat blades off of the stand as well. She tied them back on her belt. She tugged on her coat reaching into the pocket and pulling out the note Fletch had written to her. She smiled reading over the text again. She tucked it back into her pocket turning around in enough time to see Fletch walking out of the bathroom. Fletch had a towel wrapped around his waist. " Forgot my clothes out here." He grumbles. Tyne chuckles getting up. She kisses his wet neck. " doofus." She whispers. She leaves the room so he can get dressed. Tyne goes out into the living room. She hears Taya waking up moaning softly. Tyne smiles as she walks back into the hallway. Taya woke up. Her white hair was all ruffled up. She blinked the sleep away from her red eyes. " Good morning love." Murmurs Tyne. Taya looks up at her mom. " Morning." She yawns. Tyne laughs picking her up gently. " Sleep well?" Taya nods steadily laying against her mom. " Come on let's get something to eat." Tyne walked past Tyler's room to find her little boy still sleeping. He had the I.V removed yesterday after he started showing signs of keeping things down.

" Can we get some food for Tyler when he wakes up?" asked Taya softly. Tyne nods. " Alright." She sits Taya down in the living room. She goes into the kitchen getting the pans out. Fletch walks in on her. " I've got it don't worry love." He takes the skillet from her setting it on the stove. He grabs the eggs out from the fridge setting them on the counter. He takes one egg cracking it over the skillet. He tosses the shells away cooking the egg.

Tyne goes to check on Tyler. He begins to stir softly. " Hello Tyler." Purrs Tyne. Tyler yawns rubbing his eyes softly. " Morning." He yawns again. " I came to check on you. Is your tummy any better than what it was last night?" Tyler nods. " Sorta but now I'm hungry." Tyne smiles. " that's good to hear." She kisses him frowning that his fever had returned again. She laid him down gently. " Breakfast will be ready soon." She promised. Tyler nods going back to sleep again.

Fletch gets done cooking breakfast. He hears Tyne walk in again sitting. " I heard last night that your brother was admitted into the hospital." Tyne clenches her fist. " How can he be alive? I watched my brother die." Fletch put the eggs on to plates. " Not what Calley told me." He whispers. Tyne sighs keeping silent. " Sorry if I would have known that had made you upset I wouldn't have brought it up." Tyne shakes her head. " No don't worry about it. I'll make sure to visit him after work." Fletch puts Tyne's breakfast down in front of her kissing her forehead. " How's Tyler?" Tyne looks up at him. " Well he says his stomach is doing much better than it was last night." She whispers. " He says he's hungry." Fletch smiles. " That's good." He got a plate ready for Tyler.

Tyne purred softly shaking her head at him. She took a bite of her egg. Taya sat with her mom. " How are you feeling this morning kid?" Asked Tyne. Taya looks at her. " Fine my nightmares have gone away a bit." Tyne smiles. " That's good." Tyne took her daughter's hand. Taya looked up at her smiled.

Samantha growned running out of bed. She threw up into the toilet leaning against the tub. She groaned softly. Zack came in kneeling by her. " I hate having morning sickness." She muttered. Zack kissed the top of her head. " I know you do dear heart." He rubbed her back gently. He lifts her up carrying her back to their bedroom. He laid Samantha down. " Right well I'd best be heading to work." Samantha smiled. " Okay see you tonight." He kisses her cheek gently leaving her afterwards.

Zack showed up the park an hour earlier before the other two did. He looked around the park seeing if there was anymore things that needed to be cleaned up. After the whole battle, the park had been torn apart. Bits and pieces needed to be replanted before it could be opened again to the public. He sighed going back out to his work truck. He sold the small Shelby and bought another truck so he could work. He looked it the back to find all the plants and supplies he needed still in the back. He sits on the bumper of his truck and waits for Tyne and Fletch.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack sighed a little to himself. He looked down at his watch. " fifteen minutes." He whispered. He thought about Samantha and Julie. He thanked god for them. The thought of having a new baby made him even more excited. He loved his role as a father and also as a kind and caring husband. He heard a car pull up next to him. " Oh it's about time you showed up." He got up from the bumper of his truck. Fletch chuckles. " hey but we are early too." Zack nods. " Right well lets get to work then huh?" Fletch nods opening the door of Zack's truck. He handed Tyne a shovel. He pulled some of the flowers out of the bed of the truck. He closed the bed with his foot.

Zack helped Fletch carry some of the plants. " I can't believe we are almost done with the park." Murmurs Fletch. Zack nodded. " Let's just hope it doesn't get tore up again." He chuckles winking at Tyne. Tyne flipped Zack off. Zack shook his head again laughing harder.

Julie sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed again shaking her head. Julie crossed her heart putting her hand on the counter. Julie was still unsure of going to school today. She didn't want to get attacked like she was a few months ago. She heard her mother knock on the door. " Honey? Are you ready to go?" Julie snaps out of her thoughts. " Uh yeah I'm good." She puts on her coat taking out the picture she had of her father. She kissed it tucking it back in. She opens the bathroom door to see her mom standing there.

Julie smiles kissing her mother's cheek. " let's get going." Whispers Samantha. Julie walks out to the car with her mom. Julie climbs into the front seat like usual staring out the windshield. It has been a month almost a few since the last time Julie had went to school. She stopped going when those girls made fun of her. She was only doing this for her mom to regain her father's honor. Samantha climbed in pulling out the driveway. Julie leaned her head back against the seat seeing the houses wiz by her. " Julie no matter what those girls say about you. Your father would be so proud if he could see you now. He's a honest man" Julie nods smiling she then thought of Zack. " I hope dad is doing well." He whispered.

A blonde haired man sat at the edge of his bed. He held a picture of his family. He touched it gently. " Sam…Julie It's been a long time hasn't it." He smiles. " I'd love to see you guys again. I doubt you remember me." He whispers. His door opens and another figure walks in. " Hey Shinji ready to go?" he asked. Shinji nods tugging on his coat. " Yeah I just have to get a few things and I will meet you there soon." The figure nods. " Right." He walks back out of the room leaving Shinji alone with his thoughts. He looks back down at the picture again. " I'm almost done with this case and I will be home soon." He puts it on his night stand leaving his apartment. Shinji sighs sticking his hands in his coat. _It's been fifteen years hasn't it?_ He thought to himself. _No doubt that Samantha has already found someone else. Probably someone who can take care of her better than I ever could. _He walks down the hall.

He goes out to his car getting in it. He was doing a case on a child rapist that had hit Chuggington and run off. He flipped through the notes he had taken on the target. He pulls out getting back on to the road without getting caught.

" Hey easy! Don't make the hole too big!"

" Too big! I'm not the one kicking dirt back into the hole!"

Zack chuckles shaking his head at Tyne and Fletch who were arguing again. He leans backward on the table he had set up underneath a tent. " Don't try to pin this one on me!" yelled Fletch. Tyne smiles. " Yeah mister big clumsy feet!" Fletch swipes at her playfully. " Alright settle down you lot!" shouts Zack. He shakes his head. " Honestly you two how long does it take to plant flowers?" Fletch shrugs. " Ask her not me." Tyne narrows her eyes. " You're the one with the shovel." Zack chuckles. " alright enough before I knock the both of you out." Tyne plants the last flower." There task done." She gets up dusting herself off. Zack nods. " that's all we can do for today. I'll still be here to finish up building with Brewster and Cormac." Fletch nods. " Alright Zack." Fletch takes Tyne's hand walking with her back to her car. " I'll see you at home." He whispers kissing her. Tyne smiles. " Alright just don't have an accident." Fletch swipes at her gently.

Fletch gets on his bike pulling away from the park. He had to see someone first before he came home. He promised Julie he would help someone find her true father. He put in the address for Aaron's house into his phone. He followed the directions getting to Aaron's house which sat five miles outside of Chuggington. Fletch sighed knowing that this was a bad idea but he made a promise. He knocked on Aaron's door waiting for him to answer. Aaron opened the door. " Oh hi Fletch. What can I do for you today?" he asked. Fletch smiled. " Aaron I need a favor." Aaron stepped aside. " Come right on it." Fletch walked past him going into the living room. He sat in the recliner. " What can I do for you Fletch?" Fletch leaned forward in his chair. " I have someone who is need of your help."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oye well what can I do for you Fletch?" asked Aaron as he sat down in front of his friend. Fletch leaned back in the recliner. " I have someone who is looking for their father. If anyone can find out where this man is it's you." Aaron leaned forward. " I'm listening."

Tyne came home before Fletch did. She walked past Tyler's room to see Taya sleeping in the chair next to him. Tyne smiled walking in. She lifted up Taya taking her back to her room. She sat on the edge of the bed holding Taya close. Taya stirred looking up at Tyne. " Did I fall asleep again?" she asked. Tyne nodded kissing Taya's forehead gently. Taya yawns looking around. " Go back to sleep honey." whispers Tyne. Taya nods cuddling up against Tyne.

Taya had nearly lost her mother two times. Taya clenched onto Tyne's shirt harshly. She was afraid of losing her mother again. Tyne hugs Taya gently. " I'm right here dear. I haven't gone anywhere." Tyne wished she could take those images out of Taya's head. She felt helpless that she couldn't keep Taya's nightmares away. Tyne sat there holding Taya in her arms. Tyne stayed like that slowly falling asleep sitting up.

Fletch came home about an hour later. He kept the number Aaron had given him in his pocket. Fletch was getting ready to pass Taya's room when he found the both of them sleeping sitting up. Fletch smiles laying them down on their sides. He tucks them in kissing each of them. He turns out the lights and closes the door. He goes into the living room pulling both the number out and his phone. He rings it waiting on an answer.

" Hello?" came a voice on the other end of the line. Fletch gulps. " This Renji?" he asks. Renji nods. " Yes what do you want?" Fletch sighs. " Aaron sent me. He worked for the brotherhood some years ago." Renji smiles laughing. " You mean Aaron the ladies' man? HAHAH I know who are you talking about." Renji puts his boots on the desk. " But what do you want?" Fletch smiles. " I have a friend who needs your help." Renji pulls out a notepad taking notes. " Well tell ya what. If de girl needs my help tell her I need a picture of her father." Fletch nods. " Alright. I will tell her tonight and get the picture to Aaron tomorrow." Renji hangs up on him.

John was looking at a picture of Taya. He sighed taking a drink from his wine glass. " I wonder how she is doing?" he thought. He leaned back regretting everything he had done to her. He laid a hand over his eyes looking up at the ceiling. " I just wish I was a better father to her. Maybe she won't have left." John took another drink. " Maybe I should go and see her. Telling her about the other siblings she had."

Taya woke up in Tyne's arms. Tyne was still resting soundly next to her. Taya nuzzled Tyne gently. Tyne smiled waking up. " I'm glad to see your awake." Purred Fletch Tyne chuckles getting up. She stretches and yawns softly. " Yep." She gets off of the bed holding Taya gently. Taya turns to her father and smiles at him. Fletch hugs the both of them glad that they were okay. Tyne looks at her phone seeing the time. " Fletch I'm going to see my brother." She whispers. Fletch nods kissing her. " Alright but come home safely okay?" Tyne purrs nuzzling him. " I always do love." She sets Taya back down on her feet. " I'll be back Taya." Taya nods. " Okay mom." Tyne kisses her cheek gently. Tyne hugs her before pulling away again.

Tyne goes out to her car. She gets in putting on her seatbelt then sighing to herself. She starts the car up pulling away. Andrew was awake talking to the nurse when she arrived. Andrew looks over at Tyne and smiles. " Oh hey sis." Tyne smiled back. " Hey glad to see your awake at last." Andrew nods. The nurse backs out giving them some privacy. Andrew sighs. " They say it maybe months before I get out of this place." Tyne touches his hand gently. " Don't worry at least you'll have plenty of time to rest." She chuckles. Andrew laughs. " Suppose your right." He then sighs again. " Calley has been so worried about you." Whispers Tyne. Andrew blushes. " I'm flattered that she would be." Tyne begins to chuckle again. " You aren't in love with her are ya?" Andrew blushes again. " Wha?! Is that what you really think?!" Tyne leans in on him. " Come on big brother admit it your in love with her." Andrew sighs shaking his head at her. " Alright fine maybe I am." Tyne smiles. " Ain't nothing wrong with that." Andrew lays back down again. " She's a nice girl. I wonder if that Dunbar guy will let me date her." Tyne winks. " I don't know he is the overprotective kind of father figure."

Andrew goes silent just thinking for a bit. " Well then I need to prove myself." Tyne takes his hand. " I've missed you so much." She whispers. Andrew smiles. " Me too sis me too."

Shinji had been waiting out in the parking lot behind his target's hotel room. He kept his binoculars, eyes glued, to the door. He sighs boredom was taking it's course on him. He hated having to wait espacially since he spent the past Fifteen or even Twenty years waiting on this guy. _Your going to have to move at some point_. He retorted in his head. He grins when the front door opens and his target comes walking out. He watches as he walks to his car getting in. He followed behind his target making sure to keep a few cars behind him. He still had him in his sights. _Today just might be my day._


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji had been following his target for about maybe a half hour. They finally arrived at a beach front. Shinji parks a couple of blocks down. He keeps an eye on them from his binoculars. He sees his target going over to other people talking with them. He sees something being exchanged between them. He takes pictures of it with his cell phone. He ducks down when someone passes by his car. He pokes his head out again once they leave. He watches them for five hours longer. He writes down any notes he could before leaving.

He heads back to the H.Q. to check in with his boss. " Oh back from recon already Shinji?" asked his chief. " Yep this is what I found." He hands him the photos and notes he had taken. " Seems like this guy is running some kind of operation." Shinji nods. " Why do I fear they might be leaving state soon?" The chief sighs. " I don't know but in the event he does I think you might want to prepare." Shinji goes out to his car looking at the photo of Sam and Julie. " Looks like it might take me longer to come home guys." He goes back to his apartment.

Julie was sitting on the bench outside of her school. Her friend, Rae, came running up to her. " Hey Julie!" she shouted. Julie smiled. " hey." Rae sits down next to her. " Everyone in Graphic Design club missed you." Julie looks at her. " Is that so? I guess I better see them tomorrow then." Rae smiles winking. " So when are you going to ask Dai out to the homecoming dance?" Julie blushes. " I don't know yet." She sighs. Rae looks up to see a dark grey haired boy standing against the wall looking at them. " Dude he's looking this way." Julie tries not to turn around. She hears her mom honk her car horn at her. " I gotta go." Rae watches her friend leave.

Julie gets in. " How was school honey?" Julie smiles. " Good for the first day back at least." Julie buckles in. Samantha smiles thinking Zack's threat might have worked after all. Samantha pulls away from the school just in time to see Zack's truck go by. He had his work lights flashing. Samantha follows in behind him. Zack looks up in the rearview mirror smiling. He pulled over watching as Samantha did the same thing. She rolled her window down. " Something wrong love?" she asked. Zack nods. " Water main broke in town so I've got to go in and fix it. Jackman is on stand by with Speedy and Cormac. Fletch and Tyne have the rest of the day off." Samantha nods. " Alright just get home safetly." Zack leaned his head back in. " Always have always will." He rolls the window up pulling away.

Meanwhile, Fletch was with Tyler talking to him. " Daddy." Fletch smiles. " Yes buddy?" he asked. " I want to be brave just like you and mommy are. I want to be able to fight alongside you." Fletch frowns. " That's awesome that you want to. But it's also dangerous." Tyler nods. " Yeah I know uncle Andrew told me that." His voice dropped off. " Will I see Uncle Drew again?" Fletch hugs him. " Yeah you will." He smiles. " Come on I think you've been in that bed long enough." He lifts Tyler up. " Come on let's go do something while your mother is still out." Fletch walks in on Taya. " Hey kiddo." He greets softly. Taya looks up from her drawing book. " Hey dad." He sits on the edge of the bed with her. " I was thinking why don't we all go down to the safari park while your mother is out?" Tyler's eyes lit up. " Are we? Cool! I want to see the big beasts!" Taya smiles. " Alright I need more ideas on what animals to sketch." Fletch takes her hand. He had Tyler in his other arm walking with them to his bike.

He sits down first, then Taya sits behind him followed by Tyler. He smiled making sure they were on there nice and tight. He revvs the handlebars pulling away from the house. The Safari Park was about a two hour drive from their place. M'tambo was the first to greet them. "Oh Fletch and friends welcome to M'tambo's safari park tour!" Fletch smiles. " Hi M'Tambo." Taya and Tyler both wave at him. " The cursor is ready please come inside prepare to have a spectacular ride!" Fletch climbed inside of the park crusier with his kids." Tyler sat in his lap wanting to look out the window. Taya sat behind them. " First stop are the giraffes." Tyler smiled looking at his dad. M'Tambo pulled up the giraffes. The giraffe poked his head through the window. Tyler smiled touching it's snout with his nose gently. He felt it's velvety nose brush up against the palm of his hand. " OH! That's cold!" he giggled. The giraffe licked his hand. Tyler giggled happily. He wiped his hand on Fletch's arm. Fletch glared at him.

They saw the monkeys next. Tyler sat up in his chair and danced along with him. The monkeys clapped their paws and waved as M'Tambo pulled away. Tyler sits down in the seat. Fletch ruffles his hair gently. " My little Monkey." Taya smiled at her brother. " Hey dad what if he is part monkey too?" she chuckled with a wink. Fletch bursts out laughing. " Oye cheeky!" They saw many of the other animals. The sun had set by the time they had gotten home. Tyne wasn't home yet which gave Fletch plenty of time to sneak Tyler back into the house. Taya went to her room sketching her brother and her father. She also sketched the giraffe that had licked Tyler. She smiled closing her sketchbook.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler was wore out. He laid on top of the sheets of his bed sleeping soundly. Fletch sat in the chair smiling. Tyne walked in seeing Fletch with her son. " How is he?" she asked. Fletch looked at her. " He's stable. Poor thing has been sleeping like this all afternoon." Tyne hugged her son careful enough not to disturb him from his rest. " Aww." She kisses Tyler gently tucking him in. Tyne sits by Fletch. He purrs kissing her cheek softly. Tyne smiles leaning against him. She watched Tyler sleep soundly. " I'm worried about Tyler, Fletch." She whispers. " He's been sick for awhile. I think he might of absorbed more of the aykashi vemon than normal." Fletch kisses her cheek again. "Don't fret love he is strong he will pull through this."

The afternoon hours soon faded into night. Zack had gotten home, wet, beatened, and tired from todays' work. He saw Samantha had already made dinner. " Hi love." He greeted. Samantha turns around chuckling. " Go and get dried off Zack." Zack nods trudging off to their room. He gets out of his wet cloths tossing them into one corner of the room. Zack feels a presence in the room. _I've forgotten how beautiful you are without your clothes on._ Teased a voice lightly. Zack turned around to see Karia sitting on the edge of his bed. Her sweet scent came off of her in waves. Zack felt dizzy under her aura. He smiled. " Karia is something wrong?" he asked. Karia shakes her head. She got off the bed and walked slowly up to him. She ran her cold hand underneath his chin. _It's not everyday I get to see you._ She whispers. Zack wraps his arms around her gently. " Good point." He purrs. She smiles kissing him softly. Zack felt a shock course through him. _I've got to go now._ She faded away leaving Zack there speechless. Zack smiled pulling on his clothes.

He walked back out into the living room to find Samantha and Julie sitting on the couch. Samantha turns around looking back up at Zack. " Your dinner is in the fridge dear." Zack nods going into the kitchen. Samantha walks up behind him putting her arms around his waist. She smelled a sweet scent coming off of him. " Karia come to visit?" she asked quietly. Zack nods. " Yep she just came to say hello is all." She kisses his neck feeling his pulse under it. " I just can't believe it's been years since her death." He whispered. Samantha sensed Zack's longing. " Don't try to dwell on sadness love. You've got me to take care of you now." Zack smiled softly. " I guess your right." Samantha backed up so Zack could sit down at the table.

Zack finished up his dinner putting his plate into the sink. He leaned back in his chair sighing tiredly. Samantha took his hand. " Let's get some rest love." Zack nods walking with Samantha to their room. He took off his shirt laying back down on the bed. Samantha climbs up to him. She laid her head on his chest. " Good night Zack." She whispered. Zack smiled closing his eyes. " Good night Sam."

Fletch waited for Tyne to be asleep. He put his shirt back on putting his boots on his feet. He grabbed his keys sneaking out of the house. He texted Aaron that he had the picture Renji needed. He got there seeing Aaron's truck sitting in the driveway. The front porch light was on. Fletch went up knocking on the door. Aaron answered. " Come in." He stepped aside letting Fletch enter his house. " Is Renji here?" he asked. Aaron shook his head. " Nah he doesn't like to show his face to assassin folk." Fletch sits down in the living room. Fletch pulls out the picture handing it to Aaron. Aaron looks at it before putting it into a folder. " I will mail it out to him tonight." Fletch nods sighing. " Aaron, remember that night?" Aaron raised an eyebrow scratching behind his head. " You're going to have to be specific cause I'm too drunk to remember." He chuckles.

Fletch leans back in his chair. " That night when Bastian was created." Aaron gets serious looking down. He nods. " Oh yes I remember."

_Aaron walked into the hospital ward to find Fletch bleeding from his arm. Aaron rushes over to him. He looks up seeing another shape laying on a table. Aaron went over to it pulling the white sheet back. It was a creature that looked like Fletcher. Fletch sat there whimpering._

Aaron leans back into the chair. " That was the night you told me you were going to leave the brotherhood. I didn't bother to stop you but-"

_Fletch began to walk out when the boss showed up. " Where do you think your going?" he asked. Fletch turned around. " I'm leaving forever." The boss growled and snapped his fingers. Bastian appeared. " Take care of this insolent puppy. Show him that our kind is not be messed with." Bastian pulls out his sword. Fletch put his mask taking out his sword too. Bastian charged not giving Fletch a minute to react._

_Fletch felt something sharp go across his chest armor. Blood poured out and Fletch fell to his knees. Bastian lifts Fletch up tossing him out into the middle of the street._

Fletch absentmindly stroked the scar on his chest. Aaron sighs. " what bugs me is that the bastard is still around. Fletch your family isn't safe in Chuggington. Your better off not even being here anymore." Whispered Aaron. Fletch sighs. " I can't convince Tyne to move…at least not easily. She's stubborn that way." Aaron looks at him. " If she wants the peace she deserves she's got to get out of here. I've heard talking about Bastian coming out of hiding. This problem maybe even bigger that you and me realized."


	6. Chapter 6

Fletch went home keeping what Aaron said to him in his head. He had to sneak in careful not to make any noise. He climbs back into bed closing his eyes. He was dog butt tired. He felt an additional shape climb into bed with them. Tyne turned around hugging Taya close. She sang to her softly. Taya smiled cuddling closer to her mother. Fletch rolled over watching them. _Think about it Fletcher, is your family worth losing?"_ Fletch brought the both of them close.

The next morning came. Tyler was up chatting with Taya. Tyne was up getting dressed. " Fletch I'm going to see my brother again." Murmured Tyne. Fletch nods putting his boots on. " Okay. I've got to help Zack clean up after yesterday. There was a water main leakage and there's mud all over the place." Tyne kissed him. " Be careful." He smiled. " Always am." He took his keys out of his other pants. Fletch said goodbye to his two kids. He felt bad that he had actually lied to Tyne yet again. He got on his bike heading in the opposite direction of work.

Tyne walked in on her kids. " Hi mommy!" chided Tyler. Tyne hugged him. " Hey baby how are you feeling?" she asked. Tyler cracked a smile. " Better my tummy doesn't hurt anymore." She felt his forehead. " You don't feel as warm as you were before either." She purred nuzzling him. " That's good." Tyler cuddled up to her. Taya smiled. " Off to see Uncle Andrew?" she asked. Tyne nods. " Yep." Tyler looked at his mom. " When is he coming home?" Tyne frowned. " Not for awhile baby." Tyler frowned. " Aww is he going to be home in time for winter?" Tyne ruffles his hair. " If the good lord is willing then he will." Tyne looked at her phone. " I'd best be off then." Taya nods hugging her mom. " good luck."

Tyne got in her car pulling away. She waved at Tyler as she drove past the house. Andrew was laying in bed watching TV. He had a rather bored look on his face. He heard his sister walk in. " bout time you showed up." He chuckled. Tyne laughed. " You know how the kids are." Tyne sits at the edge of his bed. " So how's Tyler doing?" he asked. " He's recovering a lot faster." She whispered. Andrew nods. " Yep he has the guardian gene in him alright. That's to be expected." Tyne looks at him. " How do you know? The mark hasn't even showed up on him yet." Andrew smiles. " Fast healing? An ordinary person would not have lasted through that poison like he did." Tyne nods. " Good point." He stares at the ceiling. " Can't wait to finally get the hell out of here." He sighed. Tyne chuckles. " Sometimes I think about mom." He whispers. Tyne looks down. " I try not to think about our family." Andrew looks at her. " I know you had a lot of beef with them but it's time to forgive and forget." He takes her hand. " It wasn't their fault our family fell apart like it did. God had other ways for us." Tyne sighs. " I guess your right." Andrew smiles. " Good girl." They stayed and talked for hours. Andrew fell asleep soundly.

Tyne left her brother alone to rest. She got home finding Tyler asleep and Taya in the living room. Taya looks at her mom. " Hey." She whispered. Tyne sat by Taya hugging her. " Taya, would you rather be with your biological parents?" she asked. Taya looks up at Tyne. " No of course not." She frowns. " They threw me out when I was barely able to take care of myself." Tyne hugs her tighter. " You know that I still don't know enough about you." Whispers Tyne. Taya looks down. Tyne lifts her chin up. " Easy love I'm not going to shout or scream at ya." Taya lets out a weak smile. Taya pulls away running to her room. There were sounds of moving objects and papers. Taya returned holding a folder. " Where did you get this?" asked Tyne. " Found it. I forgot that it was sitting in my bag when we moved." Explained Taya.

Tyne takes it from her opening it up. Inside of it were a bunch of red notices, court papers, even a valid birth certificate. Tyne flipped through each paper.

_**Court case no. 17689**_

_**Description: Suspicison of illegal drug possecssion and possible child abuse**_

_**Notes:**_

_**John Tsukiyama keeps denying that he has ever come into contact with drugs. He also pleaded not guilty to child abuse of 7 year old, Taya Tsukiyama. The child was rumored to have underdeveloped nerves in her legs making her unable to walk on her own. **_

_**The child is in the court's protective custody until the father has seen someone about his problem**_

_**Court date: 10/9/96**_

_**Court Case no. 7894**_

_**Description: illegal drug activity and possible child abuse/rape**_

_**Notes:**_

_**John is being tried again after a neighbor complained of smelling foul chemical odors. When police arrived on the scene, Taya was found tied, beatened, and of course raped! Police were horrified by the scene taking the child back into custody and arresting the father.**_

_**Date: Unknown.**_

Tyne was devasted by what she was reading. She looked at Taya seeing the sadness in her eyes. She could see all the wounds on Taya. Tyne looked down literally shaking as she kept reading the files.

_**Court case no. 547**_

_**Description: Court control over child and having the father sentenced to death**_

_**Notes:**_

_**The disappearance of young ten year old, Taya has raised concerns in the court systems. It seems the child went missing around 2 in the morning. No sightings have been confirmed on her yet. Her father is believed to be the cause of the disappearance.**_

_**He has pleaded guilty and will be facing the death penalty ONLY if the daughter has not been found within Twenty four hours.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Tyne puts the folder down. She let in all the information she read. _So this has been going for quite sometime then._ She thought. She looked down noticing that that was it of the court files. She read some of the EVICTION notices indicating the same things that the court files did. The dates and information were the same. " I might have to have Jackman take a look at this further." She tucks it into her jacket. Taya nods. " But is there anything that you can tell me?" she asked. Taya looks down. " Anything that you can remember?" Taya shakes her head. " I'm going to need time to think." A picture fell out of the folder. Tyne picked up. " Taya who are these people?" she asked.

Taya scoots closer to it. She smiles tearing up. " My foster family that took care of me." She takes the photo from Tyne. She points to the black and white haired man. " That's Mitch. He was the detective helping out with the case." She then points to a blonde haired female. " That's Lisa. She was an awesome foster mom." Tyne smiled. " They were a good family but that was before I disappeared." Said Taya sadly. Tyne felt her heart break. She wondered if Taya really wanted to be with her former foster family. She held Taya close letting all of what she heard sink in.

Tyne took Taya to bed after Taya had fallen asleep in her lap. She grabbed her keys taking a deep breathe. She made sure the files were tucked under her coat. She walked to her car pulling out her phone. She dialed Jackman's number. Jackman heard his phone go off. " Chug Patrol Jackman." He greeted. " Jackman I need a favor." Jackman pulled out his notebook. " Alright well what's the problem?" Tyne sighs. " I'll explain when I get there."

Tyne made it to the H.Q. Jackman was waiting for her outside. " What's the problem Tyne?" he asked. Tyne pulled the folder from her jacket. " I need your help." Jackman takes her to his office. He closes the door. " Can I ask where you got this?" Tyne looks at him. " Taya, she had it. I think I'm one step closer to figuring out her past." Jackman sits down behind his desk. He begins to flip through it. " Why do you need my help?" Tyne leans in. " There's more information we still don't have. These just scrape the surface." Jackman nods. " I take it you want more information on her family." Tyne nods. " Also Taya wants to see her foster family." Jackman sighs. " I'll see what I can do in the mean time I still have a duty to serve with the patrol." Tyne gets up. " Thank you Jackman." She leaves him alone in his office.

Meanwhile, Fletch was waiting with Aaron at Chuggington Central. A black Nissan pulled up. A black and red haired man got out of it. " Hello Renji." Greeted Aaron calmly. Renji took his sunglasses off revealing two green cats' eyes. " Alright what do you assassins want now?" he scoffed. Aaron takes the picture Fletch brought him. Renji looks down at it. " So this is the fellow I'm suppose to hunt? Do I have a name?" He flips it over. " Oh it's this Shinji fella. I'll see what I can do." Fletch nods. " Julie says the last place she received contact from him was in New York." Renji sighs. " Alright." He puts his sunglasses back on. " I'm going to need to meet up with this girl soon so I can get more intel. In the mean time I'll work with what I have." He muttered. Aaron nods. " But I expect there will be a payment for this will there?" he asked. " I've already gotten the math worked out my friend." Renji nods. " Right well I'm off but I will be by to meet the girl some time tonight." Fletch nods. " I'll text her that you want to see her."

Fletch left the meeting point an hour before he needed to come home. He told Zack what his real plan was. He didn't have a way to explain it to Tyne. He gulped and prayed to god a reason would come to him before he came home. The drive all the way back was long and painful with the traffic being the way it was. He made it home after dirting himself up a bit. Tyne wasn't home at the time. _Must still be out and about with her brother then._ Taya was in Tyler's room sitting with him. He smiled creeping past them. He figured he would take a shower so that way Tyne didn't yell at him. He came out of the shower just in enough time for Tyne to get home.

He put on his pants walking out to greet her. She came in slamming the door locking it. Fletch walked up to her seeing the wild look of fear in her eyes. " Fletch look out there and tell me no one was following me." She whispered. Fletch goes over to the door looking into the peephole. Sure enough a long black SUV was parked outside. He immediately runs away from the door. He gabs Tyler and Taya. He hands them both to Tyne. " Here." He opens the Basement door. " Get down there and don't come out til I come and get you." He growls gently. Tyne nods kissing Fletch one last time. He closes the door on them. Tyler was shaking. " Mommy what's going on?" asked Tyler. Tyne held both of her kids close edging into the shadows. Her visor was down over her eyes. Her eyes shined a dangerous shade of red. " Shh guys." She comforts. _Come on Fletcher hurry up!_ She shouted in her head. She held her kids even tighter. Her heart pounded steadily in her chest. She struggled to keep her guardian spirit under control.


	8. Chapter 8

Tyne and her kids waited in the basement for Fletch. Fletch came down the stairs an hour later. His fist all bloodied. " Damn stalkers." He growled under his breathe. Tyne walked up to him. " That guy got a little too close for comfort." He grumbled. He wiped his metal plated fist. " Don't worry I dealt with him." He promised. Tyne nods. " Kids it's okay to get up now." Whispered Tyne. Taya and Tyler both stood up. They walked over to their mom and dad. Fletch herded his family upstairs. He closed the basement door locking it again. He turned around sighing softly.

Tyler went over to the window looking outside. " Is the pirate really gone now daddy?" he asked. Fletch nods smiling. He hugged Tyler gently. " Yep don't worry. He won't come round here again." Fletch heard his phone going off. He looked down seeing it was a text from Julie. " Hey Tyne I've got to go." He murmurs. Tyne raises an eyebrow. " Fletcher are you leaving again?" she asked. Fletch nods. " Yeah it's important." He moved past her. " I'll be back tonight I promise." Tyne puts her hands on her hips. " You better." He grins kissing her gently. " I promise." He pulls away grabbing his bike keys off of the wall.

He gets on his bike taking off down the street. He felt bad about keeping secrets from Tyne. He picked up Julie and went out to the location. Renji and Aaron were there. Renji grinned. " bout time you lot showed up. Lazy asses." He grumbled. Julie looked at Fletch unsure for a minute. " This here is Renji. If anyone can find your dad it will be him." Comforted Fletch. Renji looked down at Julie. " So sweetheart do you know the last place your dad was?" he asked. Julie thought for a minute. " All I know is he got onto a plane one morning and was gone. He said something about Louisianna." Renji nods. " Well I can't do this trip alone dear heart. You'll have to go with me." He murmured. Julie nods. " How long do I have until you leave." She asked. Renji sighs. " Three days from now. I've got to pack and prepare some stuff." Julie nods. " Alright. I'll come with you. I want to see you here three days from now. We'll leave at night when my parents are asleep."

Him and Julie shook hands and Fletch took her home. " Julie, are you sure about this? How do you think Zack will react to this?" Julie sighed. " Yes I'm sure. I won't be gone long…I hope." Fletch sighed parking in Zack's driveway. " Well I hope your right." Julie hugged Fletch bidding him a goodnight. Julie walked inside finding her parents had already gone to bed. Julie was glad that she had eaten before she left. She went to her bedroom laying on top of the bed.

Three days pass…

Zack and Samantha were in the next room sleeping soundly. Julie woke up. She sighed feeling nervious. She was starting to have second thoughts about going on the trip. She scribbled down a note for her parents.

_Mom and dad_

_If your reading this then I have sadly left. Don't try to come and look for me. I just have to do something. I didn't tell you guys this only because I didn't want to have to cause a conflict. Maybe I have already caused one now. I'll except any punishment you give me when I come back._

_Julie_

Julie threw her bag down in front of the window. She climbed out closing it behind her. She sighs knowing that when they woke they were going to flip. She went down the block to find Fletch waiting there. He had on his heavy jacket. She could see his heavy fog in the cold air. She lays her bag down in the basket behind the bike. " Ready?" asked Fletch. Julie nods hopping on with him. Fletch revved the handlebars taking off. Julie looked down the street to see her house. She smiled weakly trying not to cry. She held onto Fletch as they raced to get out of Chuggington. Julie felt the bike go to a stop. " We are here." He whispered. Julie nods getting off of the bike. Her knees were shaking with both fear and anticipation. A black Nissan sat, waiting in the parking lot. Renji was sitting there watching as Julie climbed inside. She looked back at Fletch waving at him. Fletch went over and hugged her. " Give me a text once you get there kay?" Julie smiles. " I will and thanks again Fletch." He closes the door behind Julie as she got in. He waved them both off watching.

It was about a four hour drive to the airport. By then it was almost about 1 in the morning. Renji and Julie got to the main lobby. " You wait while I get the ticket." He murmured. Julie nods. " Alright." She sits down in the waiting area looking out the window. It was a little rainy outside. She sat there imagining what her mother and Zack were going to say. " I'll be back soon." She whispers. Renji walks over to her. " I got the tickets let's go." Julie gets up walking with him to the terminal. They were cleared and boarded the plane. Julie sat down next to Renji near the window. She kept her gaze out at the wing of the plane. Renji sighed stretching. " I'm just going to catch up on some Z's." He yawned. Julie nods. " Alright." The plane took off. Julie felt her heart beat strongly in her chest. Her familiar city grew further and further out of her reach. She leans back in the seat laying her head against it. She pulled out her phone making sure it was in airplane mode. She put her headphones in and began to listen to music.


	9. Chapter 9

Zack woke up early the next morning. He decided to check on Julie. He goes into Julie's room to find that Julie wasn't there. He runs inside. " Julie!?" he shouted. He sees a note laying on her pillow. He takes it reading it. " Oh Julie." He shakes his head sitting on her end of the bed. Samantha noticed Zack was missing. She got up walking over to him. " Julie is gone." He whispers. Samantha begins to panic. "What?! Where?!" she shouted. Zack hands her the note. " She only left this." He rasped. Samantha takes it from him. She puts one hand over her mouth. She sits by him crying. " Don't worry I'll find her." He promised. " But she-" He nods " I know what she said." He whispers. Zack gets up. " I'll look for her after work." He mutters.

Fletch got home late again. He tip toed in hoping Tyne wouldn't notice him. Tyne flicked on the light. " Fletcher." She addresses calmly. Fletch pauses. " Hey Tyne." Tyne put her hands on her hips. " Where have you been?" she asked. Fletch coughed into his hands. " Just went out to clear my head is all." Tyne looks down at her phone. " At four in the morning?" she asked. She smelled something coming off of him. " Care to explain that odor I smell coming off of you?" Fletch sees her gaze suddenly turn from calm to angered. " What?! I haven't showered in maybe three days!" Tyne narrows her eyes. " Whatever." She walks past him. " I'm going to bed." She slams the door. Fletch follows in after her but she locked it. " Tyne, honestly I haven't seen anyone else." He knocked on the door. " Tyne."

He sighs pulling a pillow and blanket out from the closet. He went into the living room laying down on the couch. He huffed a sigh going to sleep. " Why is daddy sleeping on the couch?" asked Tyler softly. Taya smiled and whispered back. " Usually that's how mommy displines daddy for doing something bad." Tyler looked confused. " Why? What did he do wrong?" Taya chuckles gently. " I don't know." Fletch grumbled something under his breathe. " Excuse me but the log is trying to sleep." He yawns. Tyler smiles. " Sorry daddy." Both of them get off of him. Fletch sighs rolling over. Tyne goes out to the living room to see her two kids tormenting Fletch. " Alright Fletcher." She walks over tapping his feet gently. " You can sleep on the bed again." Fletch sits up. " Great cause the couch wasn't very comfortable." She sat by him. He took her hand. " You know I wouldn't see another women behind your back. I was just out with some friends last night." Tyne smiles. " Why didn't you say so?" She chuckles. Fletch shakes his head. " Your unbelievable you know that?"

Fletch gets up yawning again. He gets to his feet taking his pillow and blanket with him. He goes back into his bedroom falling face first into the mattress. He fell asleep again. Tyne follows him. She smiles seeing Fletch asleep on the couch. She tucks him in gently ruffling his hair. She rejoins her kids in the living room. She hears her cell phone ring. " Hello?" she greeted. " Oh hey Tyne I have some news for you." Said Jackman. Tyne sits down. " That's great what did you find?" Jackman leans back in his chair. " Well I found out that Officer Mitch is still around. I think he lives somewhere in Central Chuggington. As far as I can tell he was the only one I could find. Her father on the other hand is facing another case sometime in the winter." Tyne nods but Jackman couldn't see it. " As for her mother, she's still alive surprisingly. I haven't gotten her location yet but I'm working on it."

Tyne thanks Jackman for his help and hangs up. She sits down taking in the information. She watches her kids play while she thinks. Tyler notices his mom's strange behavior. " Mom?" Tyne shakes her head. " What?" He tilts his head to the side. " Are you okay?" Tyne smiles and nods. " Yes of course I'm okay." Tyler walks up to her and sits in her lap. He feels her forehead. " Are you sure your okay?" Tyne kisses his cheek. " I'm sure baby." Tyler still wasn't convinced. She sighs. " Why don't we go and see your Uncle?" Tyler's face lit up. " Okay!" Tyne smiles putting her son down on his feet.

Taya went into her room to get changed. She dug through her bag of old stuff she had. She pulled out a photo of her foster mom and dad again. She smiled remembering all the fun times she's had with them. She smiles remembering the pitbull they owned by the name of Rufus. He was Mitch's partner at the time. She wondered if the two were still together. She puts it on top of her dresser grabbing her jacket. Tyne waits for Taya by the door. She smiles taking Taya's hand walking with her out to her car. Taya rode shot gun with Tyler behind her. Tyler was playing quietly by himself not disturbing his sister. Taya looked out the window at the house. _I wonder how they are doing? They've probably forgotten me already._ She shakes her head. _No they haven't after all you were their first foster child. I remember Miss Lisa saying she's always wanted a child. I wonder if they have a family already?_ Tyne smiled. " Taya." Taya turns around. " Is everything okay?" Taya nods smiling back. " Yeah just thinking is all." Tyne nods starting the car up. Taya looks back out the window. _I might have to give them a call once I get back home._ Tyne pulled out of the driveway speeding down the street away from their house.


	10. Chapter 10

They got to the hospital. Andrew was eating his breakfast when he heard the door open. He sees his sister first. " Sorry I didn't know you were eating." She whispers. Andrew grins keeping his mouth closed. He finishes pushing the tray away from him. " Nah I just finishing up." The door opens even wider to reveal both Tyler and Taya. Tyler runs to him first. " Uncle Drew!" exclaimed Tyler as he hoped onto his uncle. Andrew let out a low grunt. " Hey kiddo." Tyler hugs him. " I was so worried about you." Andrew ruffles Tyler's hair gently. " Hey guardians don't get worried or scared remember?" Tyler nods. " I know I just can't help it." Andrew smiles at him. " He looks a lot better." Tyne nods. " Yep he just keeps getting stronger every day." Andrew looks at him. " That's good."

Tyler talked with his uncle for hours until the both of them wore each other out. Tyne smiles looking at Taya. " Let's go and give them some peace hm?" Taya nods. Her and Tyne go out to the plaza. Tyne sits with Taya on a park bench. " You seem to be lost in thought. What's on your mind love?" asked Tyne. Taya smiled looking at her mom. " Just thinking about my foster family." She whispers. Tyne looks at her. " You must miss them an awful lot do you?" Taya nods. " Yeah they were really the only family I had before I met you." Tyne hugs Taya close. " I just wonder about them sometimes." Tyne felt her stomach turn. She feared that Taya might want to be with her foster parents after all. " I just want to see them one last time. Just to tell them that I'm alive and I finally have a new home." Tyne grins knowing of a way to surprise Taya. " Why don't you tell me about them?"

Taya opens up telling tales about them. " I remember they had a pitbull by the name of Rufus. Rufus was officer Mitch's partner. He could smell someone for miles. When he was at work he was serious but around me he was like a playful puppy dog." Tyne listens to her. She smiles nearly close to tears. " I doubt they remember me though." Tyne hugs her. " Don't say that." Tyne was hurting secretly but she had to respect Taya's choice. Taya pulls away from her. " I'm going to call them when I get home. If that's okay with you." Tyne shakes her head. " No go ahead. I'd rather you call them then your real father."

Taya smiles leaning into Tyne. Tyne frowned silently trying not to cry. Zack finished with work early. He started his search around the neighborhood asking from door to door if anyone had seen Julie. He even asked the school but they said no. He sighed trying to call Julie but the line seemed dead. He pulled off to the side of the road laying his head against the wheel. He heard his phone go off. He gasps answering. " Julie!" Julie gulps painfully. " Hey dad." Zack smiles. " Hey baby girl. Where are you?" Julie looks down. " Zack I can't come home right now." " Okay then when can you come home?" Julie sniffs. " I can't come home like ever. Something came up a problem." Zack felt his heart break. " Who's hurting you? I've got to come get you." Julie broke out into tears. " Zack! You can't do anything! I don't want you here! Just stay with mom keep her safe." Zack felt tears well up in his eyes. " Zack, stop trying to be a hero." She hung up on him. " Julie!" He looks down at his phone shaking. He drops it putting his hands back on the wheel. He was shaking.

He went back home broken hearted. He walked past Samantha watching as his pale shape went into the bedroom. He laid down the bed with a haunted look on his face. He had tears coming out of his eyes. Samantha sat by him taking his hand gently. " I had gotten a call from Julie. She begged me not to find her." Samantha kissed him. " She's my little girl I have to." He brought his knees up close to him. He held them with one arm. " Zack I think you just need to rest for a bit." Zack nods laying on his side. Samantha hated seeing Zack like this. She groaned holding her stomach. " Please Sam take an easy. Stress isn't good for the baby." Whispered Zack. Samantha nodded. " I'm going to get you something to eat." Zack shook his head. " I'm not hungry." Samantha rubbed his shoulder. " Zack please.." she begged. Zack didn't answer her. Samantha sighed getting up. She closed the door a little bit behind her. She frowned softly rubbing her stomach. " Your daddy is very sick baby. I don't know what to do." She slid down the door.

Zack went to sleep. The room got cold and a mist surrounded the room. Karia manifested sitting next to Zack. She ran a hand over his shoulder gently. _Wake up my prince._ She smiled. Zack turns around seeing Karia sitting next to him. " Karia." He sniffs. Karia wipes away his tears with his cold hand. " Hush now my love." She kisses his cheek gently. " She's gone Karia." He sniffs. Karia shakes her head and smiles. " Gone? She is only traveling with someone. She's safe I can tell you that." Zack sniffs again. " I just want to hold my baby girl in my arms again." Karia strokes his hair back away from his face. " And you will soon enough." Zack felt Karia lay next to him. " I hope she doesn't mind if I do this but." She laid her head under his chin. " I'm going to rest right here." Zack puts his arms around Karia smiling


	11. Chapter 11

Samantha walked in an hour later with Zack's food on a plate. She smelled Karia's sweet scent in the room. Zack was laying on his side facing the wall in front of him smiling. She was careful not to disturb him as she laid the plate over him. She sat his plate on the nightstand stroking under his bearded chin. " My My even when he's asleep it seems like he hasn't aged a bit." she chuckles softly. She raises over kissing him feeling something cold underneath her. " Sleep well Zack." she whispers pulling away.

Julie looked down at her phone in guilt. " Hey kid ya okay?" asked Renji. Julie wipes her tears away nodding. " Yeah I'm fine." Renji took her hand. " Hey you did what you had to do." Renji sighed leaning back in his chair. " I figured tonight we rest up in a hotel room then catch the first flight to Bama in the morning." Julie nods. " Sounds good. The seats on the plane weren't comfortable." Renji chuckles taking a sip of his drink. He looked up as the waitress approached with their food. Julie leaned back a little giving herself some space. She took a bite of her burger looking out the window at the busy street of New York next to her. She immediately thinks of her mom.

Zack wakes up from his sleep to find Karia gone. His cold dinner was sitting on the table. He sits up taking the plate off of the nightstand and eating it. He grins softly. " Thank you both." He whispered. He got up going out into the living room to find Samantha napping in the chair. He smiles lifting her up carrying her back into their room. He lays her down on his side of the bed tucking her in. He removes a strand of hair from her face. " Sleep well my love." He closed the door behind him as he left. He sighed softly taking his keys down from the wall. He decided to search for Julie one last time.

Taya had just gotten home with the rest of her family. She went into her room digging through her papers until she found what she was looking for. She smiles pulling out her phone. She dialed the number hearing it ring. Mitch was in the middle of looking through a case file until he heard his cell phone go off. " Detective Mitch." He greeted. Taya smiled. " Mitch, it's Taya." Mitch leaned forward on his desk. " Well, well decided to finally call eh?" he teased lightly. Taya chuckles. " Yes I just didn't have a way of reaching you guys." Mitch puts his pen down. " So how have you been? Where are you now?" he asked. " I've been fine ever since I found Tyne." Mitch moved the phone over to his other ear. " Tyne?" He ran her name through the system pulling up Tyne's information. " Oh so your with a chuggineer now eh?" He smiles. " Is she at least taking care of you?" Taya nodded. " Yeah. She's the most awesome mom I could ever asked for. Her and Fletch as well." Mitch looked them both up. " I see well at least your doing well." Taya smiles. " How are you and Lisa doing?" Mitch chuckles. " Oh you know same old same old."

Tyne was getting ready to pass Taya's room. She stood in the doorway listening in. Taya heard someone barking in the background. " Is that Rufus?" Mitch laughed as he tried to push away the white and brown muzzle of his dog away. " Yep want me to put him on?" he asked. Taya giggles. " Sure if you don't mind." Rufus hopped up onto Mitch's lap. Rufus barked loudly into the phone. Taya talks sweetly to the dog until Mitch finally takes the phone from him. " Hey Taya we're going to have to meet up soon." He murmurs. Taya nods. " I'd like that." Mitch smiles. " Alright I'm going to get off work soon anyway maybe I can come by." Taya nods again. " Okay see you then." Taya hangs up. She looks at the picture.

Mitch smiles leaning backwards in his chair. He heard his work phone go off. " Detective Mitchell." He frowns. " Alright, so he was let go again huh?" Mitch feels his blood go cold. " fax that case over to me then." He goes over to his fax machine seeing a court case being printed off. " I'll bring it with me when I see the girl then." He hangs up with the person and puts the case into a folder. He takes his keys. " Alright Rufus let's go." He walks his dog out to his cruiser. Rufus climbs into the back laying down on his dog bed. Mitch puts Taya's address into the GPS.

Taya felt someone was staring at her. She looks up to see her mother standing there. " Oh you scared me!" Tyne smiles going over to sit by her. " I hope you don't mind but Mitch is coming over." Tyne chuckles. " I don't have a problem with that at all." She ruffles Taya's hair gently hugging her. Mitch finally gets there. " Fancy little house." He mused. He clips Rufus onto his leash walking him up to the door. He knocks on the door. Rufus sits patiently. His brown eyes glued to the door waiting for it to open. Tyne hears someone outside. She gets up to answer the door. Mitch flashes his badge at her. " Detective Mitchell. I'm with the Child Protection section of The CPD." Tyne smiles. " No need for the formality just come in." Mitch walked with Rufus walking beside him. " Is Miss Tsukiyama around?" he asked. Tyne nods. " Of course." Mitch turns around. " Good cause I have something the both of you might what to hear." He murmurs.


	12. Chapter 12

Mitch sits in the living room with Tyne and Taya. He pulls out the folder from under his coat. " I have some news on a recent court case." Tyne takes the folder from him opening it. " The case just came in this afternoon."

Tyne took the paper out and began to read it:

**Case n0. 4257**

**Description: Continuation of the case of Court Vs. Mr. Tsukiyama. **

**Notes: Mr. Tsukiyama has been cleared of all charges. He is working with CPS to track down his daughter Mrs. Tsukiyama**

Tyne dropped it. " This has to be a mistake." She whispered. Mitch shakes his head. " No mistakes here ma'am. I'm afraid we only have a few weeks before his next court hearing with child protection services. Tyne shakes her head. " I won't let him take Taya not again." She whispers. " She can't go back through this again." Taya held onto her mother. Mitch nods. " If Taya is in your custody, You need to go to that court hearing in a few weeks so you can testify against him." Tyne nods hugging Taya gently.

Mitch left the house after delivering the news to her. Tyne sits there rubbing Taya's back. Fletch woke up seeing Tyne in distress. " Hey what's wrong love?" he asked. " Taya has a court hearing in a few weeks." She whispers. " I don't want to lose her not again." She begins to cry softly. Fletch hugged them both. " Don't worry guys we'll make it through this."

A few weeks go by..

Tyne was sitting in the defendants side of the court room with Taya. She smiled taking Taya's hand gently. They both turned around when a brown haired man came stumbling into the courtroom with an officer escorting him. Tyne felt his gaze on her. Taya whimpered and got closer to Tyne. The prescutor coughed grabbing the room's attention. " ALL RISE HONORABLE JUDGE SHILTSKI PRESIDING!" Everyone stood up. Shiltski looked at all of them. " Everyone be seated this courtroom is now in session." Tyne sat down with Taya. " Mr. Tsukiyama your telling the court now that you want full control of your daughter is this correct?" he asked. John nods. " Yep." Tyne narrowed her green eyes at him.

Tyne raised her hand. " Your honor if I could please speak." Shiltski nods to her. " You may speak Mrs. Kurosaki." Tyne stood up. " Your honor this man is unsuitable to take care of his own daughter. Taya has gone through years of abuse. If this man takes Taya away she will only end up in more pain and torture." John chuckles. " As if I could hurt my own daughter now." Shiltski silenced John by smacking his hammer down on the podium. " Go on Mrs. Kurosaki. Now what is your relationship with Taya?" he asked. Tyne nods. " I'm her mother your honor. I have done a good job in taking care of Taya." She smiles. " I can't imagine not having her in my life." Shiltski nods. " Mrs. Kurosaki do you have Mrs. Tsukiyama's adoption papers?" Tyne gulps frowning. She looks down. " No sir she ran off." Shiltski sighs. " Mrs. Kurosaki if you cannot prove that Taya is your adopted child then I'm afraid that Taya will be turned back over to Mr. Tsukiyama." He slammed his mallet down. " The court rules in favor of the plantiff."

The courtroom emptied. Tyne hugged Taya crying into her. Guards came and took Taya away from Tyne. " No! Taya I'll come for you I promise!" John put his arms around Taya. " Let's go home honey." He sneered. Taya looked behind her seeing her mom get further and further away. Taya struggled. " Mommy! Mommy!" Tyne stood there crying into her hands. " I need to say goodbye!" Taya pulls away from her dad. She runs to Tyne hugging her. Tyne strokes her hair gently. " Baby please don't go." She begged. Taya clings to her only to pull away. " I'm so sorry." John grabbed his daughter carrying her out.

Tyne sits down in the chair sobbing into her hands. Fletch pulled into the parking lot after work. He noticed Tyne's car was the only one parked outside. He runs inside finding Tyne sitting the room still. He runs to her side. " Hey! Hey!" he shouted. Tyne looks up at him. " Where's Taya?" he asked. Tyne cries burying her face into his neck. " They took her Fletch. They took Taya. I couldn't prove Taya was mine because I didn't have her papers." Tyne sobbed. Fletch hugs her feeling tears well up. " Fuck them! Fuck them all! We'll find her!" he growls. He took Tyne home.

Tyler was waiting for them. In fact him and Cormac both were. Tyler waited for his sister to come in through the door as well. He frowns. " Where's sis?" he asked. Fletch sighs kneeling down in front of him. " Her real daddy took her away." Tyler sniffs. " Your going to get her back right?" he asked. Fletch hugged him. " God I hope so buddy."

Taya got out of her dad's car. She was shaking with every step she took. The house in front of her smelled of raw chemicals. " Now that you're here we can have fun." He chuckles. He slaps her on the back taking her to his room and locking the door. Taya begins to pound on it. " Now stay in there until I say you can come out." He smirks. Taya slides down the door crying. " Mom." She whispers.

Tyne laid awake that night thinking of Taya. She got up putting her arms around her knees. " Baby." She whispers. " God I'm sorry." She sniffs. " I'll find you and when I do I'll make the bastard pay for hurting you." She vows. " On my own life I will fucking find you." She wipes away her tears of pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks pass…

Tyne had fallen apart. She refused to eat or even take care of herself. She had to find Taya. She was going through some of Taya's things. She found Mitch's number and decided to ring him. Mitch answered. " Hello?" he asked. Tyne gulps. " Mitch I need your help."

Taya was laying on the floor of her room knocked out. The smell of chemicals gave her a headache. Smelling them all week long caused her to become sick and pale. She missed her mom an awful lot. John was working again but this time didn't pay attention. A butson burner sparked lighting the fumes around him. A house fire sparked.

Mitch showed up at Tyne's house with Rufus. Tyne met him outside wearing her visor and her heat blades. She got inside of Mitch's car. " Go!" she orders. Mitch slams down on the gas. She kept her gaze on the road ahead of them. Taya struggles to get out of the room she is trapped in. She's already inhaling fumes and smoke. " Help!" she shouts weakly. " Help!" She sees the flames getting closer to her door. She backs up becoming cornered in her room.

Tyne sees smoke rising in the distance. Mitch slams on the gas going faster. They finally reach the house seeing it engulfed in flames. Tyne's eyes shined red she gets out of the car. She turns to Rufus who is scratching at the passengers' side door. She goes over unlocking it. " Go and find her boy." Rufus runs out of the car running into the house. Tyne follows him with her eyes still shining a bright red. She puts her visor down over her eyes keeping the heat from reaching them. The flames move aside as she walks. Flames had eaten their way through Taya's door. Tyne waved a hand putting them out so she could get to Taya.

Rufus was sitting by Taya barking softly at Tyne. Tyne runs over to him. She pets the dog gently. " Good boy." She turns Taya over to where she can see her. Taya was sickly pale. She was badly dehydrated and thin. Tyne lifted Taya onto her back. " Come on!" Tyne and Rufus run out of the house. Tyne gets in the back with Taya. Mitch takes them back home. Tyne was holding Taya gently in her lap. Taya was very ill. She found it hard to breathe. She could smell a familiar scent and here a voice. She relaxed knowing that if she did die she would be in her mother's arms again. Mitch pulls in the driveway seeing Calley's van parked. Calley runs out of the house meeting up with them. Tyne hands Taya off to Calley. " let's get her inside I have everything set up." Tyne nods. " Alright." She follows her friend indoors. Calley lays Taya down on a makeshift bed and begins work on her. Tyne sits watching softly. Tyne is trying to keep her anger under control. She didn't want to cause the room to burst into flames. Calley injected Taya with a medicine that would help reverse the effects of what she inhaled.

Calley finished treating Taya's wounds. " There." Whispers Calley. Tyne gets up from her chair. " Thanks so much." Calley nods smiling. " Aye no problem. She inhaled a lot of that Spore dust though. Her lungs are a little bit burned up but other than that she will be fine." Tyne nods. " I'll call you if anything changes with her." Calley leaves Tyne alone with Taya. Tyne lays her head down next to Taya crying softly. Tyne cried herself to sleep.

Samantha was sitting at home waiting for Zack to get home. The storm picked up outside. Samantha let out a loud annoyed sigh. " I can't take this." She grabbed her coat and began to walk on foot to look for him. She called his name loudly looking everywhere until she sees a familiar white truck sitting in the parking lot of a Laundromat. She walks past the truck to see a shape huddled against the wall. Samantha gasps and rushes up to him. " Zack!" she shouted. Zack was huddled against the wall shaking. His clothes were damped and soaked from the rain. He had mucus lining the nostrils of his nose and pale lines below his eyes indicating he had been crying for a while. " Zack!" she shakes him. Zack looks up at her from his knees. His dark brown eyes red and irritated from crying too much. It looked like he hadn't eaten in a while. Samantha felt her heart break. " Come on." She helped him up.

Samantha walked him to his truck helping him in. She ran around to the back pulling out a huge thick blanket. She placed it into his lap cranking the heat up. Samantha closes his door and gets in on the driver's side. Samantha sighs looking at him. She strokes his dark hair back gently. " It's okay love let's get you home." She whispers. Zack shakes his head. " N..No I've got to find her." He coughed weakly. Samantha hugs him. " You aren't going anywhere. Your sick and need to eat something. You've been away for the past few weeks." Zack sneezes. " I'll be fine." He breaks out into harsh coughs again. Samantha rubs his back. " Shh baby it's time to come home now." She starts the truck up all the way. She begins to take him home. Zack leaned his head against the cold glass. " I've got to find her. I have to make sure she is okay." Samantha takes his hand. " Shh love. Just rest okay? I'll wake you when we are at home." Zack weakly closes his eyes going into a dreamless sleep. Samantha looks at him. She smiles softly. " That's my boy." She whispers stroking his cheek. She frowns a little at the heat coming off of him. " I wonder how long he has been sick?"


	14. Chapter 14

Samantha finally got Zack home. She carried him all the way to their bedroom. She stripped him out of his wet clothes leaving him in his boxers. She tucked him in. Zack coughed weakly. " Shh take an easy dear." Whispers Samantha. She feels his head detecting a fever. She frowned a little bit. " Zack why were you out in the rain for so long?" she asked. Zack looked at her. He didn't answer her only sadness showed in his eyes. He had his own personal storm nawing at him. Samantha stroked his hair kissing him gently on the cheek. " Get some rest love. I'll have dinner set out for you." Zack cuddled down underneath the sheets.

Renji and Julie had left New York a few weeks before but the plane had gotten held up for a few weeks somewhere else.

Julie had just touched in down in Alabama. She sighed out in relief as Renji and her got to their hotel room. She went in and flopped face first onto the bed. Renji chuckles. " Let me guess tired eh?" he asked. She nods. " Glad to be off that fucking plane." She retorted. Renji just laughed and sat on his own bed. " Well we have one more flight then we will be in Louisianna. Best leave round 3am if we what to beat the heat." Julie nods. " Night." She whispers. She falls asleep thinking about her family back home.

Julie growls softly in her sleep when she was disturbed by the alarm clock. She fisted it waking up. Renji was still pretty much asleep on the bed next to her. " Yo Renj!" she shouted. Renji woked up. " Eh? Oh!" he gets to his feet grabbing his bags. He had slept in his clothes but didn't care. Julie pulled back on her clothes from yesterday grabbing her bags from the table. She followed Renji out the door. She made sure she had everything upon leaving. Renji checks them out then takes their stuff to the car. Julie climbs into the car waiting on Renji to get finished. Renji finally puts everything away climbing into the Driver's side. He started the car up feeling it purr to life. He lets out a loud sigh. " I hope they don't decide to hold us up like those idiots did back in New York. Those few weeks were killa."

Renji and Julie get to the airport. As always they got their ticket, waited, and then boarded. Julie was kind of getting tired of flying but it was the only way to get to her dad. She only prayed that her dad was still there. The plane began to move at high speeds down the runway. Julie looked out the window waiting until the clutches of sleep got the best of her.

The plane touched down at the airport in Louisianna. Julie woke up from her eight hour nap. She nudged Renji awake as well. They grabbed their bags getting off of the plane. Renji took a moment or two to stretch and unwind from the flight. " Hallejuah we made it! Now we can get to work!" Julie nods. " Right." They checked out of the airport. Renji rented them another car just for a few weeks. Renji was hoping to find her dad soon enough so they could meet. He didn't know if Julie planned on staying with him or not. Julie sat in the passenger's seat silent. She was tired from all the flying, she was hungry, and most of all: she missed her family back home. She knew Zack was devastated by what happened. She felt guilty of telling him off like that. She takes off her jacket and uses it as a blanket in her lap. She leans her head against the door and falls asleep.

Meanwhile a few hours behind, Samantha was cooking Zack something to eat. She decided to make him some soup hoping that it would make him feel a little better. She winces putting a hand over her small baby bump. She smiles but then feels hollow. She wanted Julie here with her as well. She finishes cooking Zack's soup putting it into a flask. She carried it to her room. " Zack honey?" she called softly. All she heard was heavy snoring as a reply. She smiles putting the flask down on the nightstand. Zack stirs softly rolling over. " Hey baby." She whispers. Zack looks up at her. " I made ya something." Zack looks at the flask. His belly growls loudly and he snags it from the nightstand. " Careful it's hot." She warned. Zack didn't care if he burned his tongue ingesting it. He downed half of what was in the flask before laying down. Samantha smiles again stroking his hair gently. " Sam, how am I going to find Julie?" he asked. Samantha frowns. " I'll have to think on that question love." Zack nods falling back to sleep again.

Samantha goes over to an old box. She pulls out a paper from on top of it. It was the last letter that she had received from Shinji right before he disappeared.

_Dear Samantha,_

_Well it's day twenty one and no sign of the bastard anywhere here in Alabama. I miss you guys an awful lot wish I was with you. I can't believe I'm going to miss watching my little Julie grow up. I keep you guys in my thoughts and prayers each and everyday._

_Oh, there's something I have been meaning to tell you honey. It looks like I won't be coming home for another year or so. The chief wants me to track this guy down and gather intel in New Orleans. Yeah the party city of Lousiana doesn't that spell D-I-S-T-R-A-C-T-I-O-N? So I don't know when I will be home again. Maybe next winter if I am lucky. It would be nice to celebrate the holidays with you and Julie again. I'm getting tired of celebrating alone._

_Well I have to go now. Maybe I'll write to you when I get there. As always take care of our daughter and make sure she doesn't forget me_

_Your loving Husband,_

_Shinji _

_P.S. I love you and you're the best thing that has ever happened in my life._


	15. Chapter 15

Samantha put the letter down. She folded it back up. " Shinji, if Julie has found her I pray your going to keep her safe." She tucks it under Zack's hand. " This might help you find her love." She kisses his cheek gently. She decides to lay down next to him falling asleep.

_Zack was laying peacefully feeling Samantha's warm next to him. Slowly over a course of an hour her warmth faded and he was plunged into the darkness. He woke up finding himself in the very meadow he was in last time. He could smell a familiar sweet scent around him. A hand touched his gently. " Hello my love." Came Karia's voice. Zack turned around to see his former wife sitting next to him. Zack smiled at her. He squeezes her hand gently. He frowns. " Karia I can't find my daughter at all. I just need to see her again." Karia smiles stroking his cheek gently. " I know you want to see Julie. The answer to where she is is closer than you realize."_

_Zack leans into her touch. " My brave boy. I hate seeing you like this. Your suffering so much." She kisses him. " Please get stronger for me, for Samantha, and most importantly your daughter."_

Zack woke up smiling. He had tears coming out of his eyes as he fell back to sleep again.

Zack woke up again hours later. He feels a piece of paper underneath his palm. He lifts it up reading it very quickly. He smiles looking at Samantha. Samantha sensed someone was looking at her. She wakes up. " So are you telling me I might have to travel there to find her?" he asked. Samantha nods. She gets up hugging him gently. " I'll miss you if you do leave but I know your doing it so you can bring Julie back to us." Zack looks down. " Are you going to be okay if I leave?" he asked. She nods. " Just as long as you come home safely to me." Zack lays back into the bed with her. " I'll leave tonight then. I just have to say goodbye to Tyne and Fletch." Samantha nods. " Alright I'll make sure your bag is packed for tonight." She kisses his cheek getting up.

Zack goes into the bathroom to clean himself up. He leans on the counter and sighs quietly to himself. Samantha was busy getting breakfast ready. She secretly did not want Zack to go. She wanted him to stay with her. Samantha tried to keep from crying. Zack walked into the kitchen to find Samantha staring out the window. He hugged her from behind. " I'm not going to be gone for long dear. If Shinji says that Julie might have gone to look for him there then that will be the first place I look. I will bring her back home I promise." Samantha turns around to face him. She bit her lip gently. She kisses him. Zack kissed her back. She let go of him handing him his breakfast. " Here." Zack smiles thanking her.

He sits down eating. He finishes looking up at the clock. " I'd better get going." He got up sighing. Samantha nods silently. " Alright but be careful." He grins. " Always am."

Tyne woke up next to Taya. Taya was still resting peacefully in the bed. Some of the color had returned to her skin. Her breathing was steady and in long breathes. Tyne sniffed pulling herself closer to Taya. She stroked Taya's hair gently. " My baby girl." She whispers. Tyne gulps painfully. Seeing her daughter like this only stirred Tyne's anger. She hated John for what he did to Taya. Tyne kisses Taya's cheek gently. Fletch walks out to find Tyne sitting with Taya. He hugs her from behind. " How is she?" he asked. " I don't know she hasn't woke up yet." Whispers Tyne. Fletch kisses her neck. " I should have gotten to her sooner. I should have just fought harder for her." She broke out sobbing. " Instead of letting my baby nearly die." Fletch hugs her tighter. " Hey shh don't fret love. She's back home safe in your arms again." He kissed her neck again. Tyne leans into him. " My poor baby." Tyler heard his mother crying. He quits playing with his toy truck and hobbles into the living room. He sees his sister running over to them. " Sis!" he shouted.

Tyne hears her son. She turns around to look at him. He runs up to his sister's bed side. " Sis!" He frowns. " Sis? Hey wake up!" he begins to nudge her. " Sis!" Tyne hugs him gently. He cuddles into his mother. " Your sister is sick." She whispers. Tyler whimpers. " Will she get better?" he asked. Tyne nods and smiles. " Of course. She's just resting. She'll wake up soon." Fletch holds his family as they sat. Taya stirs her eyes opening. She sees the familiar sights of her old house like the last one was merely a nightmare. She turns her head sorely to see her parents and brother staring at her. She smiles her eyes tearing up. Tyne smiles hugging her too. " What happened to me?" she asked. Tyne shakes her head. " None of that matters love. All that matters now is your home with us." Taya nods cuddling up to her mom. " Just rest a little more." Tyne begins to sing her lullaby. Taya relaxed going back to sleep. Her head was in her mother's lap. Tyne smiles continuing to sing to her until Taya was fully asleep. She strokes her hair gently. She jumps when she hears a knock at the door. Fletch pulls away to go and answer it. Zack was standing outside waiting on Fletch to answer the door. Fletch answers it to see Zack standing there. Fletch smiles. " Hey Zack." Zack coughed into his hand. " I have something to talk to you guys about."


	16. Chapter 16

Fletch raised an eyebrow and stepped aside. Zack went into their living sitting down in the recliner. Fletch closes the door behind him. " I think I might have found out where Julie is." Tyne looks at him. " Well that's great!" she whispers. Zack nods. " But the problem is I might be away for awhile. I hate to have to leave Samantha unprotected." Fletch smiles. " Don't worry she can live with us while you are gone." Tyne nods. " Yeah I don't mind having an extra person living with us." Zack sighs. " Alright." Fletch clasps his shoulder gently. " Hey we are always here for you don't you forget that." Zack nods smiling up at them.

Zack leaves them alone deciding he should head back home. Samantha was busy packing his duffel bag when he got home. Zack hugs her from behind. " How did it go?" she asked. Zack kisses her neck. " Fine. Fletch said that they wouldn't mind taking care of you while I was gone." Samantha turns around kissing him on the cheek gently. " You didn't have to do that." She whispers. Zack chuckles. " I wanted to and now I did. You'll be staying with them until I return."

The night hour came. Zack took Samantha's hand gently. " I'm off now love." Samantha nods. " Yep." She looks at him one last time. She took in all of his features. He smiled at her softly. " Don't fret love I'll be back before you know it." Samantha nods bitting her lower lip. She kisses her harshly running her fingers through his dark hair. "I love you so much Zack." She whispers as she hugs him. Zack rubs her back gently. " I love you too." He pulled away from her. " Fletch and Tyne will take good care of you I promise." Samantha nods wiping away her tears. She hugs him tight one last time. Zack gets in his truck pulling away from his friends' driveway. He takes off down the street.

Samantha walks into Tyne and Fletch's house. Tyne was sitting by Taya watching over her. Tyne looks up at her. Samantha breaks down running into her friend's arms. Tyne hugs her gently rubbing her back. Samantha sobs into Tyne's neck. "it will be alright Sam I promise." She whispers as she tries to comfort her friend. She sits with Samantha. " I know but I'm afraid he'll disappear on me too." Tyne smiles. " you don't give Zack enough credit. Zack is tougher than you think he is." Samantha nods. She wipes away her tears sniffing. Tyne gets up deciding to make her friend some tea. Samantha stops crying after awhile. Tyne pours her a cup and Sam one as well. She goes back out into the living room handing Samantha hers. Samantha smiles. " Thank you." She sniffs. Tyne nods. She sits by Samantha. Samantha blows on hers before taking a sip. She looks at Tyler and Taya who were sleeping side by side with each other. " How is she doing?" she asked. Tyne sighs. " She was up earlier and decided to go back to sleep." Samantha nods putting a hand over her womb. She had a small bump going. Samantha smiles softly. " Tyne can I ask you a question?" she asked. Tyne nods. " Of course." Samantha sighs. " I know I've been a mom before but I'm still kind of nervious. I'm worried that my baby won't survive past it's third month." Tyne takes her hand. " Can I tell you a story?" she asked. Samantha nods.

Tyne sits up more on the couch. " Me and Fletch tried having kids a long time ago. We had our first one back before I even met Taya. I was so happy but I lost my baby soon after it was born. I blamed myself. My doctor told me I might not ever be able to have kids again because I wasn't built to support human life." She smiles and motions to Tyler. " Tyler was proof that he was wrong." She squeezes Samantha's hand gently. " Your baby will make it. I have faith that it will. Just because someone says something doesn't mean they mean it." Samantha nods yawning softly. She thanks Tyne for talking with her before going to bed.

Zack got to the airport late in the night. He decided to take the plane directly there instead of taking individual flights. He gets on the plane waiting for it to take off. He sighed to himself. He looks out the window watching the ground blur around him. He leans his head against the seat closing his eyes slowly.

Meanwhile Renji and Julie were downstairs ,at the hotel, having breakfast. Renji looks at Julie. " So I guess today is our first day trying to track him down?" She nods. " Yep hopefully someone has spotted him and knows where he is at." Renji nods putting his fork down and sliding away from the table. " Then we'd better get started." Julie grabbed her coat off of the back of her chair walking with him out to the car. Renji opens the passenger's side door for her. She smiles getting in. Renji closes it and walks around to the other side. He gets in. " Alright let's go then."

Shinji was at the docks again watching his target. He was taking notes making sure to keep out of his target's line of view. His target goes back to his car getting in. Shinji smiles. " Red fox to base." He called. " This base go ahead Shinji." He smiles again. " Now would be a good time to spring the trap." His target jumps when police cars rolled up with flashing lights. His target is forced to his knees. Shinji walks up to him. " You have the right to remain silent." He growls. He puts the handcuffs on him. Julie was looking out the window. She saw a bunch of police cars near the dock. " Renji over there!" she shouted. Renji slammed on his brakes. Shinji saw a car stop right in the middle of the street.


	17. Chapter 17

Shinji saw a car parked out in the middle of the street. He watched as the door opened and a figure got out. Julie sees her father stare right at her. His blue eyes melted into hers. She cracks a smile running at him. Shinji smiles at her. Julie hugs her dad crying softly. Renji hangs back knowing that his work was done. Shinji pulls away looking down at her. " Julie? What are you doing here?" he asked. Julie looks up at him. " I left home to find you." she hugs him. Shinji rubs her back. " wait right here." he goes back over to the scene and talks with his boss.

Julie waits watching as her dad came walking back over. " Alright I'm cleared for the rest of the day." He looks at Renji. " You the one who brought my daugther to me?" he asked. Renji nods. " Yep hired by a team of assassins in fact." Shinji nods. " Right well I'll be taking care of Julie for now." He murmurs. " We'll just need to get her stuff from your hotel then." Julie hugs her dad one last time before getting back in the car. Shinji smiles feeling tears run out of his eyes. " It's been so long." he whispers.

Renji gets Julie back to their hotel room. Julie packs her duffel bag with her clothes and her phone. She made sure she had her phone charger. She turned to Renji. " I have everything." she whispers. Renji nods. " alright let's get going then." Julie walks out the door. She carries her bag down to the car putting it in the back. She walks to the passenger's side door sitting down. She closes the door taking a deep breathe. She felt nervious. Renji gets in putting his keys into the ignition. They pull away returning to the docks. Shinji was by the street waiting on them. Renji parks the car getting out. He went around the back to get Julie's bag out of the trunk. Julie gets out running over to her father hugging him. Renji hands Shinji, Julies bag. " Here I've done my part." he whispers. He looks down at Julie. " Take care kid." She nods smiling. " I will thanks."

Shinji watches as Renji pulled away. He looks back down at Julie. " Come on." He takes her to his black SUV. He takes her bag from her putting it into the trunk. She digs through it pulling out her phone. She frowned when she looked it the screen. There are 4 texts from her mother.

**Text one:**

**Julie, where are you? Your dad is worried about you-mom**

**Text Two:**

**Julie, honey come home please. I know your upset about your father but please come home**

**Text three:**

**Julie, Zack is sick with worry. He's been away for a few weeks trying to find you where have you gone?**

**Text four:**

Julie gulped when she began reading it.

**Julie, I'm sorry whatever it was we did I'm sorry. Please come home baby girl. Zack he's very sick he has been looking for you all over the place. Julie I really need for you to come home now please baby.-Mom**

Julie bites her lip gently. She looks down at her phone again. She begins to text her mother back.

**Mom-**

**Don't worry about me okay? I found dad, he's alive and well. I'm with him now. Maybe I can convince him to come home with me. I'm sorry Zack isn't feeling well. I had to do this. I had to see Dad again.**

**I will be home before Chirstmas**

**Julie**

Shinji pulls into the parking lot of his apartment complex. " Go and head inside I'll meet you there." Julie nods. Julie takes her bag from the back and climbs up the stairs. She opens the door to be greeted at the door by a white and black head. The husky woofed at her. She smiles petting it's head gently. She puts her bag down and sits down in the chair. She noticed that on the table he had pictures of them still. Shinji walks inside closing the door. " Sorry about the mess love." He whispers. Julie smiles. " just like mom right?" she chuckles. Shinji nods laughing. He sits down by her. " Before I go into great detail about my life I want to know all about yours." He murmurs.

Julie tells him about Zack and how mom was getting remarried. She also told him about mom's pregnancy. Shinji nods frowning a bit. " So she's still convinced that I'm dead hm?" he leans back. " I suppose so since I had been gone for a long time." Julie nods a little. " I was wondering are you going to come home with me?" she asks. Shinji sighs. " I don't think I can. If she's found someone else what's the point in me going back? I mean Zack must be a good person if he's taken better care of you two." Julie hugs him. " Everyone back home thinks you didn't want me or mom. I want you to come back." She sniffs. Shinji sighs. " Oh Julie."

Zack walked out of the airport once his plane touched down. He was jet lagged. The flight had been rough on him. He sighed deciding to look for Julie first thing in the morning. He had rented a truck for the time being and drove to the hotel. He checked in sitting on the edge of the bed. He turned on his phone deciding to text Samantha to alert her that he had at least gotten there safely. He laid on the bed sighing tiredly. He turned on the TV watching the news. The weather was going to get bad for the next couple of weeks. " Typical it's winter weather." He chuckles. He prayed to god that he could find Julie and get home before the weather got bad.


	18. Chapter 18

Zack ordered in his dinner hearing his phone going off. He answered it. " Hello?" Samantha smiled. " Hey Zack." Zack smiled. " Hi Sam." " So are you going to look for her tonight?" she asked. Zack shakes his head. " No but I will in the morning. I'm just a little jet lagged. Other than that how are you feeling?" Samantha sighs. " Just really missing you." Zack smiles. " I know you'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it." Samantha nods. " Alright I'll be praying for you. Good night Zack." Zack smiles. " And good morning to you my love." He says as he hangs up.

Rain came pouring down outside. Zack was sitting near the window eating his noodles. He watched people trying to get to cover from the rain. He sighs softly. He finishes his noodles tossing the empty take out box into the trash can. He lays down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. He soon falls asleep.

On the other side of the world, The weather was getting cold. It was also raining but it came down as freezing rain. Tyne was looking out the window sighing. She rubs her arms going over to the thermostat. She begins to crank up the heat. " There that's better." She sighs. She sits back down next to Taya. Taya stirs softly. " Mom?" she asked. Tyne pulls closer to Taya. " Yes baby?" she asks. Taya smiles weakly but then shivers. " I'm cold." Tyne nods taking her jacket off. She lays it on her gently. " There you go baby." She whispers. Taya cuddles it closer to her body. " Is it going to snow?" asked Taya. Tyne nods. " Yep I wouldn't doubt it if it did tonight. The autumn months are ending anyway." Taya smiles. " I've always wanted to see snow." Tyne smiles lifting Taya up into her lap.

Taya coughs gently. Tyne rubs her back softly. Taya looks out the window watching the water fall icing everything. She cuddles close to Tyne. They sit like that just staring at the window. The rain starts to form into small ice crystals. They start to float slowly to the ground. Fresh ice laid on the ground powered down by white, puffy, snow. Taya smiles leaning into her mom. Tyler walks out into the living room. " Hey mom what's that laying outside?" he asked. Tyne turns around. " It's snow Tyler." Tyler tilts his head to the side. " Snow?" Tyne chuckles. " Tyler you have seen snow before." Tyler smiles. " Oh yeah! I forgot!" he runs over to the porch door opening it. Tyne sits Taya up at the edge of the couch. " Tyler! Put on your jacket!" shouted Tyne. Tyler closes the door. " Awww okay mom." He runs to the closet opening the door. He grabs his jacket and his hat. He puts on his jacket putting his hat on. He runs back to the porch door opening it. Tyne smiles using one good arm to hug him. " Be careful kiddo." Tyler nods. He runs out across the porch diving into the snow. He lays on his back chuckling. Taya looks at her mom. " yew snow is cold mommy!" shouted Tyler. Tyne chuckles. " That's why I said for you to put on your jacket honey!" she shouted.

Tyler looks at Taya. " Why doesn't she come outside?" he asked. Taya looks at her mom. Tyne looks back down at Taya. Taya gives her mom a reassuring smile. Tyne smiles. " alright." She puts Taya back down on her feet. Taya shook gently but managed to stay balanced. She pulls her mom's coat tighter around her. She walks outside. Tyler stands up waving her over. " Come on sis!" he shouted. Taya looks at her mom again. " go ahead Taya." Whispers Tyne. Taya looks back at her brother walking to him. She dives down into the snow with him laughing. Tyler pounces on his sis wrestling with her. He stands up running. " Come get me!" he shouted. Taya got up weakly to her feet. She smiles running after him.

She chased him around the trees. Tyler darts out to the middle of the yard. " ha you'll have to be faster than that!" Taya bends down scraping together a small ball of snow in her hands. The minute he had his back turned Taya nailed him in the back with it. Tyler was sent forward a little he turned around. Taya turned quickly making it look like she didn't do it. Tyler scraps one together too. He throws it smacking Taya in the head. Taya smiles throwing another one at him. It missed Tyler. He stuck his tongue at her. The snowball hit the branch above him causing an avalanche of snow to land on him. Tyler poked his head out of the drift laughing. Tyne shook her head at them. Fletch hugs her from behind. He smiles gently pulling away. He snuck outside grabbing some snow off of the ground outside.

Taya was helping her brother out of the snow drift when she saw her father walking in sneaky-like. Tyne had her back turned for a second reaching for something. Fletch dropped some of the snow down the back of her shirt. Tyne jumps turning around. " FLETCHER MITCHELL KUROSAKI!" she shouted. Fletch laughs running outside with Tyne hot on his heels. Fletch pauses. " No!" He was tackled into the snow by Tyne. Tyne sat on top of him. Fletch was face down lifting his head up. He coughed up snow. He heard his two kids laughing at him. " That will teach you to put ice down my shirt." She purrs. Fletch growls. " kiss my ass." Softly so Tyler couldn't hear it. Tyne purrs kissing his neck gently. She gets off of him. Fletch gets up grabbing the branch above her. He shook it causing a snow drift to fall on her too. She shakes the snow off of her head. " Fletcher!"


	19. Chapter 19

The family played in the snow together until all of them got too cold. Tyler and Taya were sheltering under a blanket together. Tyne was sitting in Fletch's lap panting. " eh I think I have some snow in my shirt still." Scoffed Tyne. Fletch laughs. Tyne shoulder his chest gently. She dropped her voice. " Thank you bastard." She growls. Fletch chuckles at her hugging her. Tyne smiles leaning into him. She sighs contently feeling his warmth. Fletch rests his head down on top of hers. " It's been awhile since we were able to do that as a family." He purrs. Tyne nods. " Yeah." Tyler yawns cuddling up to Taya. Taya lays down allowing Tyler to sleep on top of her. Tyne smiles at them.

Tyne decided to go and check on Samantha. She opens Samantha's door gently. She looks in to see Samantha sleeping still. She had a faint smile on her face. Tyne back out closing the door again. Fletch was still out in the living room with her kids. Tyne decided she was going to visit her brother for a bit. She grabbed her keys going out to her car. She ended up having to wipe off frost and snow from her windshield. She got in pulling away from her driveway. She drove slowly.

Snow came down lightly outside. There were trucks with snow plows going up and down the streets removing snow off the road. Tyne made it to the hospital safetly. She parks her car taking care as she was walking. She went into her brother's room finding him awake with a bored look on his face. Tyne smiles. " Hey." She whispers. Andrew turns his head. " hey." Tyne sits by him. " How are you feeling?" she asked. Andrew sighs. " Bored as hell." He replies. Tyne chuckles. " I'm sorry I can't help that." Andrew shakes his head. " nah don't worry about it." He straightens up. " I have some news though." Tyne raises an eyebrow. " Oh?" Andrew nods. " I'm out of here in a few days. I'm healing faster than they though I would." Tyne smiles. " well that's great. I thinks it's on account of our Jua Melzi genes." He nods. " Yeah. How's Tyler?" he asked. Tyne laughs. " He was up playing with the rest of us."

Tyne talks with him until the snow starts to fall more. " You should head back." Murmurs Andrew. Tyne sighs getting up. " Yeah." Andrew smiles. " Hey I shall see you tomorrow if the snow isn't too heavy." Tyne leaves getting in her car heading out.

Down underneath her in the underground tunnels, There were two hooded figures. One had the other on his back. He walked under the cover of darkness. He gets to a spot then dumps the person off of his back causing him to wake up. Ino moans opening his eyes. " Where the hell am I?" he questioned. The figure that had carried him glared at him through his mask. " In the underground tunnel system stupid." He growled removing his mask. Ino looked at him. " Bastian what is the meaning of this?" Bastian stood over him. " We are going to play by my rules. Enough of this waiting til the right moment bullshit!" he growls. Ino sits up groaning softly in pain. " Thanks to your idiocity! I lost that boy!" Ino raises an eyebrow. " Patience my dear friend." Bastian shakes his head. " I've had enough of your games! Once your better we are launching our assault on them!" he hisses.

Tyler watched the snow fall from the back porch. " Dad how come the snow falls so slow?" he asked. Fletch chuckles and picks up Tyler. " Snow is very light and fluffy. So when something is light it's going to fall softly." Tyler nods. " Oh okay." Fletch holds him close. " Your mother should be home soon." He whispers. He hears the front door open. Fletch turns around seeing Tyne walk in. She shakes off snow from the top of her head and jacket. She closes the door. Fletch smiles walking up to her with Tyler in his arms. " ick it's coming down hard." She grumbles. Tyler tilts his head to the side. " No it ain't. Dad says snow is too light to do that." Tyne smiles taking Tyler out of his arms. " Sometimes dad doesn't know what he's talking about." She whispers. Fletch glares at her. " Hey I can still hear you." He grins. Tyne chuckles kissing Fletch's cheek. She sits down next to Taya. She sets Tyler down on his feet.

Taya was resting peacefully. Tyne touches her forehead gently. " She doesn't have much of a fever now." She kisses the top of Taya's head gently. She tucks Taya in. " poor thing." Murmurs Fletch. Tyne nods laying Taya gently in her lap. Tyler went by the window to play. Tyne watches him. " How long before they try to take Tyler?" she wondered. Fletch takes her hand. " They won't. I won't allow it." He murmurs kissing the back of her hand. " Besides her father did this to her. Left her to die in a fire. Why the hell would the court rule in favor of that?" Tyne looks at him. " Cause I didn't have the papers to prove that I had adopted her." Fletch growls. " Bullshit. You didn't need to have proof that's what Officer Mitch told you." Tyne sighs. " I just hope it doesn't happen again."

Tyler yawns softly. " Come here Tyler." Murmurs Tyne. Tyler gets up tucking his small truck into his pocket. He walked over to his mom rubbing his eye gently. Tyne lifts him up laying him by his sister. Tyler yawns cuddling into Taya going instantly to sleep. Tyne tucks him in gently. Fletch hugs Tyne from behind watching her. He smiled softly kissing her neck.


	20. Chapter 20

Bastian took Ino down further. Ino felt the cold finally start to settle in. " Where are we going?" he asked. " The bureau. My brothers are waiting for me." Ino scoffed silently. Bastian found the tunnel enterance that lead up to the warehouse above. He climbed up the ladder with Ino still on his back. He moved the lid that lead to the sewers over. He climbed up carefully. He was in the main floor of the warehouse. He saw two other figures approach him.

" The boss has been waiting for you." said one. Bastian nods he tosses Ino off of his back. " Get this bastard treated! We need him for later." He nods picking Ino up.

The other masked figure approaches him. " I've been waiting for your return mentor." Bastian grins clasping his shoulder. " You should have been out doing your jobs, Mpasku." Mpasku nods. " Yeah I know but I wanted to make sure my mentor had a proper greeting." Bastian laughs. " So has Ashton been waiting all this time?" Mpasku nods. " Yes sir he's in the grand hall. You mustn't keep him waiting for much longer." Bastian nods. " In the mean time go out and do some work." M'Pasku nods leaving his mentor. Bastian lets out a soft sigh walking down the hallway. He gets to a set of wooden double doors. He opens them hearing them creak loudly. The noise bounces off the empty walls. The torches along the walls begin to light themselves. Ahead of him, there was a throne-like shadow with a figure sitting there. " Enter Bastian." came the icy voice.

Bastian walks up to Ashton slowly. " with haste Bastian I don't like to be kept waiting." came his icy voice again. Bastian hurrys up his pace. The final torches near the throne light up revealing a masked figure sitting there. It's piercing blue eyes shoned brightly through the mask. The mask Ashton was wearing had red stripes on the forehead and half suns under the eyes. He had on his assassin's gear. " you needed me, m'lord." Bastian got down on one knee in front of him. " Yes I did. We have word on Fletcher and know where he is. My question is why the hell has taken you so long to retrieve him?" Bastian looks down. " He is protected and that girl is far too powerful. Fletcher appears to be learning our tactics faster than I thought he would." Ashton sighs. " I knew I should have killed that mistake a long time ago." Bastian looks up at him. " He knows our tatics because of what he is."

Ashton gets up, his cloak falling behind him. His robes and capes swishing in unison with his movements. " He has something we have been struggling to recreate. I honestly thought we would have done it prefectly on you but that was our huge mistake. You have his strength and the dark part of his soul but not his gift." Ashton turns to look at Bastian. " Who is this other creature that you dare bring here?" he asked. " Ino m'lord. He was responsible for drawing out the power in that female." Ashton nods. " Can he do the same to Fletcher?" he asked. Bastian smiled. " I think that can be arranged."

Ino was in the hospital wing of the Bureau. They had him hooked up to machines and forced healed his burn wounds. He sighed not liking where he was. He didn't have a choice only because he had lost a majority of his army and the rest had retreated or quit. He wasn't successful by himself without help. He heard the double doors open. He looked up seeing a masked figure glaring at him. " Have you come to inject me with more bullshit medicine." He growled weakly. " I'd expect you be a little nicer with the people who took you in." He went over to Ino's table and sat down. " I have big plans for you." He grins. " I heard you unleashed that female's power. With someone who is capable of doing that, I would like for you to join us." Ino sighs. " Why would I want to help you?" he asked. Ashton's eyes flare. " Cause if you help me I can grant you anything you wish even help you track down the girl." Ino grins. " Then let me sell my soul to you."

M'pasku returned from his job. He found his mentor in the library looking out the window. He sits by him. " Are we going to do night patrol together tonight?" he asked. Bastian nods. " Of course but I will be observing you. This is the night of your first exam." M'Pasku nods. " Of course mentor." Bastian begins to get up from his chair. " We leave at midnight then."

Zack woke up the next morning. He sniffed softly getting up with a groan. He changed out of his clothes and went down for breakfast. He looked out the window down in the Hotel Café. Outside was still raining but it came down as icy sleet. He sighed finishing his coffee. He leaves heading out to a truck that he had rented. He got in and decided to look around town to see if he could spot Julie. He was driving down Main Street when a flash of brown caught his attention. _She's nearby._ Came Karia's voice. Zack stepped on the gas. Julie was walking down the street with her dad. She smiled. " I honestly thought I was going to be distracted while being here." Julie chuckles and elbows him. Zack pauses a few blocks back. He keeps watching over her. Julie senses someone was watching them. She spots a familiar shape in the truck. " What the hell is he doing here?" she wondered pulling away from her dad. Zack cuts the engine and gets out.


	21. Chapter 21

Julie watches as Zack approaches her. Shinji sees Zack and immediately reaches for his gun. Zack hugs Julie tightly. Julie pulls away. " What the hell are you doing here? Where's mom?" she asked sternly. " I came looking for you. Your mom is back home in Chuggington waiting for us." Shinji walks up to Zack. " Julie, who is this?" he asked. " This is Zack, Mom's new husband." Shinji feels his heart break in half. " Oh? Well then let's head back to my apartment and talk then."

Shinji made tea for them the minute they got back. " Julie is there you have been for the past week?" questioned Zack. Julie nods not meeting his gaze. " I was hoping if I found dad then he would come home with me." That's when Shinji dropped the kettle. Hot water splashed onto his foot. " SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled. He bent down wiping away the water painfully. He walks out cutting the gas off. " Julie." he addresses. " Can I talk with you for a moment?" Julie nods going into the kitchen with her dad. He made sure Zack wasn't looking before pulling Julie to the far corner of the kitchen. " Julie, it's nice a thought." Julie looks up at him. " I'm afraid that I can't come back to Chuggington." Julie gulps. " What?" she whispers.

Shinji kneels down clasping her shoulder. " You and your mother are better off not having me in your life." His voice cracks when he says this. " Julie your mother is getting remarried and I respect that. I was the worse father to you. I left and never came back, I caused your mother so much grieve." He gulps painfully. " I'm better dead you shouldn't have come for me." Julie pulls away. " I can't believe this." She shakes her head. " I came all this way just to see you." She sniffs looking down. Shinji smiles weakly. " I know you did." He reaches for her. Julie sniffs running into his arms.

" I missed you so much dad." Shinji smiles looking down. Tears came out of his eyes. He pulled away from her gently. He looks at Zack. " Zack, you and Julie might want to leave now if you want to get back home in time." Zack nods standing up he shakes hands with Shinji. " Thank you for taking care of her." Shinji nods. " My pleasure please feel free to visit." Zack nods smiling. He helps Julie pack. The two sleep there for the night. Shinji took out his phone going out to the porch. He dials Samantha's number.

Samantha heard her phone go off. She looks at the screen seeing a number on it. She answers it. " Hello?" she greeted. Shinji purrs softly. " Hello dear." Samantha's eyes widened. Tears came out of her eyes. " Shinji! Is that you!" she exclaims. Shinji smiles. " Yes it's me. Look I got my assignment done." Samantha frowns a little bit. " Unfortunatly I'm-" He cut her off. " I know Julie told me. I'm really happy for you." He sighs. " Look Sam, I want you to go forward on this marriage. Start a new life for you and Julie with Zack. Your having a baby as well." Samantha nods crying softly. " Will I see you again?" Shinji frowns a little. " No I can't show myself to you after what I did." Shinji sighs. " Sam I love you so much." Samantha smiles weakly. " I love you too and thank you." Shinji hangs up on her.

Zack woke up early the next morning. He got Julie's stuff out to the truck. Julie sighed turning to her dad. The two don't say any words as they hug each other. " Good luck kiddo and know that I will always be proud of you." He whispers. Julie nods hugging him tighter before letting go. She smiles at him. " It was nice to see you again." Zack took Julie's hand gently. Shinji watched them leave watching as the door closed. He sighs going into his room sitting by the bed. He smiles softly.

Zack texted Samantha letting her know that they were going home. Julie sighs softly. " I'm sorry about worrying you." Zack takes her hand. " I just wanted to see my dad again." Zack squeezes it softly. " I know you did. You should have told one of us Julie." He hugs her. Julie begins to cry again. " I was so worried when you left. I blamed myself thinking you were mad at me." Whispers Zack. He rubs her back gently. " I love you so much Julie." Julie broke out into tears. " I love you too. Don't you ever leave me." She begs. Zack smiles he wipes away her tears. " I'm not going to." Julie smiles weakly. Zack turns around starting the truck up. They pull away heading to the airport.

Bastian waited on his apprentice to show up. M'Pasku finally arrived with his gear on. " Good now that you're here." He took out a piece of paper and handed it to him. " Your target is this person tonight." M'Pasku looks at it and smiles. " He should be easy." Bastian chuckles. " Remember each enemy has their strengths and weaknesses." M'Pasku looks at him. " When do I start?" he asked. Bastian looks at the clocktower. " Now." M'Pasku did the leap of faith off of the building. He ran off into the night. Bastian watches his movements from the building to the right of him. He smiles feeling proud of the person he had worked hard to train. He kept his eye on him. Bastian's marking glows summoning a huge eagle to his side. " You are my eyes tonight you follow him." The eagle nods taking off. Bastian smiles. _Good luck I know you will do well._


	22. Chapter 22

M'Pasku finally found his target. Cormac was going home for the night after a busy day of work. He sensed someone was watching him. Cormac smiled. " Come to play again lad?" he asked. M'Pasku came out of the darkness. " Oh you know me so well." He flicked out his hidden blade. Cormac snapped his fingers causing a huge lightning bolt to come crashing down on them. M'Pasku was blown backwards. Cormac watched as the smoke rise. He made his escaped. M'Pasku growled running along the wall. He jumped down on Cormac who expertly dodged the attack. He smiled snapping his fingers and putting it on M'Pasku's chest. M'Pasku yowled in pain snapping Cormac's wrist. Cormac growled kicking his legs out from under him.

M'Pasku was determined not to lose his target. He put a tomahawk into Cormac's foot. Cormac yowled slamming his other boot on M'Pasku's face. Cormac jumps back snapping his fingers again. M'Pasku yowled as a strong shock went through him. Cormac pulled out his knife. " I'm sorry chap I don't want to end you life but." He raised the blade. A shadow casted itself over them. Bastian hopped down smacking the knife out of Cormac's hand. He drew M'Pasku close to him. " Mentor." Croaked M'Pasku. Bastian growls at Cormac. Cormac took this opportunity to escape. Bastian helped M'Pasku to his feet. " I'm sorry mentor I failed you." Bastian shook his head. " No You didn't." Bastian felt his heart rate pick up. He kept thinking of excuses to tell Ashton so he didn't kill him.

Bastian carried M'Pasku back to the bureau where Ashton waited. " He failed Bastian." He growls. " You know what I must do now." Bastian shakes his head. " No please." Ashton growls. " you dare interfere!" he yells. " You know the rules! Those who are unfit will be banished!" M'Pasku looks up at his mentor. Bastian growls at Ashton. " You will have to kill me before you kill him!" Ashton yanked M'Pasku out of his hands. He knocked Bastian back holding him down with his boot. M'Pasku smiles and looked at him. " Don't worry about me." Bastian shakes his head watching as he was murdered right in front of him. " YOU BASTARD! HE WAS ONLY A CHILD! A CHILD!" he growled. " YOU MONSTER! YOU BROKE THE CODE!" Ashton glared at him. " You know what? Your just as soft as Fletcher is!" He snapped his fingers. Bastian called out in pain. " You need to be put in your place! DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO YOUR LEADER LIKE THAT!" he thundered.

He let Bastian go walking out. Bastian got up looking over at his apprentice's body laying on his side. He felt tears rush to his eyes as he crawled over to him. He lifted his body up. " I will get my revenge." He growled. " You can count on it."

Zack and Julie were on the plane. Julie was looking out the window sighing softly. " I wish he was with us." Zack wraps an arm around her. " I know but he did what he had to do. You'll see him again I promise." He smiles. Julie nods. " Alright." He hugs her shoulder gently. " Your mother will be happy to see you again." He chuckles. " I can only imagine her reaction." Julie groans suddenly not looking forward to her flight back home. Zack chuckles again. " No worries I've got yer back kiddo."

Ashton cleaned his sword putting it back on it's belt. He entered the hospital wing of the bureau finding Ino awake sitting up. " Oh glad to see your finally awake." He purred. Ino looks at him. " I have been awake you seem to be the only one daft to that." Ashton chuckles. " So have you thought about how your going to get Fletcher to manifest himself?" Ino shakes his head. " No I'm going to need a quiet place to do my research. Also I'm going to need more about him."

Tyler woke up next to his sister only to find his mother and father gone. He pulled away from Taya gently. He looked around the house for them. He went to his parents' room to find them sleeping under a blanket with each other. He smiled closing the door behind him. He goes into his room and plays by himself. Tyne was cuddled against Fletch's chest resting softly. She was enjoying his warmth. It had been awhile since she was able to sleep with him like this. Fletch woke up yawning. " Jesus It's cold in the house." He gets out of bed going into the living room. He turns on the heat hearing it roar the life. Dust and smoke came out through the vents triggering the smoke detector. Fletch goes into the hall standing on the chair disconnecting it. He sighs climbing back down again. He heard Tyler playing in his room quietly. He smiled walking in on him.

Tyler looks up. " Hey dad." He smiles. Fletch walks in sitting with him. " Hey buddy." Tyler climbs into his lap. " Sis is still sleeping so I'm by myself." He whispers. Fletch nods hugging him gently. " How come sister is sleeping so much?" asked Tyler. Fletch looks down at him. " Your sister isn't exactly feeling well bud. She hasn't been ever since your mother rescued her." Tyler whimpers softly. " She will make it though. She just needs to keep resting like she is right now." Tyler hugs his dad. " Okay dad." The two stay like that until Fletch takes Tyler out to the living room again. " Dad can you teach how to fight like you?" Fletch was taken by his request. " Please I want to be able to protect Taya." Fletch thought for a minute. " Alright we'll try tomorrow." Tyler nods smiling hugging his dad. " Thanks dad." He chirped. " Just don't your mom. She'll have my ass if she finds out."


	23. Chapter 23

Night soon comes. The moon casted it's light over the Kurosaki household. The snow glistened in the light sending off diamond sparkles. Fletch was sitting awake looking out the window. He hears his phone buzz harshly in his pocket. He answers it. " Hello?" " Hey Fletch I need to talk to you." Came Aaron's voice. Fletch nods. " Of course." He takes the keys to his bike and heads out. He takes off towards Aaron's house.

Aaron was waiting for his friend outside of his house. He saw Fletch's pull up on his bike. " Fletch this is kinda important I didn't want to bring this up but " He" is waiting." Fletch nods walking past him into the house. He saw a white robed figure followed by other guards standing around. Fletch gulps getting onto his knee. " Rise Fletcher there is no need for formality here." Murmurs the white figure. Fletch nods standing up again. " Fletch there is a great war coming on the horizon. I am far too old to be able to lead our friends, our brothers to victory." He removes his hood revealing an older gentlemen with glaring silver eyes. " Fletcher Kurosaki, Son of Invictus Kurosaki and Myra Kurosaki, I am calling upon you to lead our brothers." Fletch gulped feeling his heart fall to his feet. " I wish I could except but I have two kids and a loving wife. I can't just up and leave they need me now." He looks Kzari in the eye. " No disrespect m'lord but the wife and kids come first." Kzari smiles kindly. " Fletcher I can promise you this. I will make sure guards be at the house during both the day and during the night when you come home." Fletch nods. " Can I please discuss this with my family?" he asked. Kzari nods. " Of course take your time my friend."

Fletch returned home. " Tyne! Kids!" he yelled. Tyne runs out to the living room. " Yes Fletcher?" she asked. " Please I need a word with all of you." He whispers. Tyler walks out of his room. Taya wakes up sitting up gently. He gulps looking into the faces of his family seeing the look of concern. " The brotherhood needs me again. I told Kzari that I would think about it." Tyne shakes her head. " Fletch are you fucking out of your mind!" she yells. " No absolutely not!" she growls. Tyler grows scared. Fletch hugs her. " I don't want to do this but he's offered to keep you guys safe." Tyne pulls away. " BULLFUCKINGSHIT!" she growls. " How do I know I can trust these guys!?" Fletch looks down. " Tyne.." Tyne shakes her head. " No your not going it's final. We have two kids Fletch! What about them!?" she snaps. Fletch hugs her rubbing her back. " What about me?" she whispers. Fletch hugs her tight. " I told him I would think about it." Tyne lifts his chin up. " Damn you!" she growls. She pulls away. She runs to their bedroom. " Tyne!" he yells. Tyne slams the door in his face. " GO TO HELL!" She locks it. She slides down the door crying.

Fletch sighs softly. He turns around to see Tyler standing behind him. " Daddy.." Fletch reaches for him. Tyler runs into his arms hugging him. Fletch gulps back his tears painfully. Tyne sniffs deciding to call the one person she could trust in a crisis. Calley hears her cell going off. Calley puts her laptop down answering. " Calley Hernadez." She greeted. " Cal it's me Tyne I need to see you please." Calley nods. " Of course come right on over." Tyne smiles hanging up. She opens the door pushing her way past Fletch. She grabs her keys heading out to her car. She gets in taking off towards Calley's house.

Calley's SUV was the only thing that was parked in the driveway. Calley heard a heavy knock at her door. " It's open!" she shouts. Tyne walks in seeing her friend's familiar calico brown hair. " Just take a seat." She watches as Tyne sits next to her. " Now what has you so upset?" she asked chuckling. Tyne explains the whole ordeal with Fletch. Calley nods listening as she usually did. " I'm worried that I might end up losing him." Calley takes her hand. " Tyne I know you don't want him to leave you but." She smiles. " If it means your kids will be safe and have a brighter future I'd say go for it." Tyne smiles weakly. " If these guys are who they say they are then any extra help will do." She strokes Tyne's cheek gently. " Your going to have to trust Fletch on this." Tyne waited for Tyne to get home. He heard the door open and he stood up. Tyne came running into his arms. " Do it." She whispers. Fletch nods. " I'll let them know first thing in the morning."

Kzari smiles at Fletch. " Welcome to the Nova Brotherhood, Alpha Fletch." He shakes hands with him. Fletch frowns a little. " But can I do my job after the holidays please? It's our first one as a family." Kzari nods. " Of course Fletch. Time is on your side my friend." Fletch nods. " I promise you the week after that I will return back to my duties." Kzari clasped his shoulder. "Fratelli per scelta, ma la famiglia per sempre." He murmurs. He walks out of Aaron's house. Fletch sighs holding his arm. Aaron hugged his friend gently. " Don't worry I know your making the right choice." Fletch nods. " I'll trust your judgement on this then." Fletch decided to go home after his talk with Aaron. Tyne was waiting for him with the kids. Samantha was out in the living room as well. " Has Zack found Julie yet?" asked Tyne. Samantha nods. " Yeah in fact they are on the flight heading straight here."


	24. Chapter 24

A few hours went by and Zack and Julie's plane touched down at Buffertonia International Airport. Zack still had his truck still parked in the parking lot. He unlocked it putting his bag in the back with Julie's bag as well. Julie got in laying her head against the seat. Zack got in after her putting his keys into the ignition. He pulls away from the airport going home. Julie had fallen asleep on the drive home.

It was about midnight when Zack got home. He lifted Julie up carrying her inside. Samantha was waiting for them looking out the window. Zack smiled. " I'm home." He whispered softly. Samantha turns around. She sees the love of her life standing there holding her daughter. She runs to him hugging her gently. " Zack!" she yells. Zack leans into her touch. Julie stirs looking up at her mom. " Mom?" Samantha smiles hugging Julie. " You had me so worried!" Julie holds her mom. " I know and I'm sorry." Samantha sighs. " You nearly had me scared. I honestly thought something bad happened to you-" she was cut off. Samantha held her stomach out of pain. She felt water leak out between her legs. " Sam!" Zack holds Samantha close. " Damn it it's too early." She begins screaming.

Tyne wakes up to the sound of her friend crying out in pain. Tyne parkours over Fletch. She opens to the door to find Samantha leaning against Zack crying out in pain. " Get her to the hospital now!" she yells. Zack nods lifting Samantha up carefully. Tyne holds Julie close. Zack runs out to his car with Samantha sitting in the front seat. She was already entering the labor stage. Zack held her hand tightly all the way there praying to himself quietly. He gets there rushing Samantha inside. They take Sam away from him telling him to wait until they were done with her. Zack waited and waited. Hours go bye. A doctor walks out looking at his clipboard gravely.

Zack stands. " Are you mister Tsukuba?" he asks. Zack nods. " Well Samantha has been stabilized but her baby was born months before it was suppose to be due." Zack nods. " We are taking care of your daughter but in the mean time your wife is okay." Zack lets out a sigh of relief. " Can I see her?" he asked. The doctor nods. " Of course." Zack finds Samantha's room. She is laying there quietly tired. He walks up taking her hand gently. Samantha pants and looks up at him. " I'm so sorry love I should have told you-" He cut her off. " Don't worry about it." Samantha sighs tiredly. " Get some rest I'll be here when you wake up."

Ino was working in his small library. He was going over any notes they had given him with a bored look on his face. He sighs. " What the hell is with all this Latin and Italian shit? How the fuck am I suppose to know what any of this means?" He gave up trying to. He went over any alchemy notes he had. " Maybe a shadow alchemist?" he thought. He sighed leaning back in the chair. _A person who only uses aura? Never heard of anything like it._ He grumbles. " Well fuck." He closes his book. He couldn't think of an answer. He gave up going to bed. He closes his eyes going to sleep.

Fletch woke up to Tyne missing. He looks around hearing the door open. Tyne walks in tired as could be. She falls nearly face first onto the bed with Fletch catching her. He pulls her close laying back against the headboard. " So are you leaving me tomorrow?" she asked. Fletch shook his head. " No I told them to wait until the week after the holidays." Tyne purrs nuzzling under his chin. " That's great." He rubs her back gently. " So in the mean time me and you have some time to spend together." Tyne nods. " I'm glad."

Meanwhile on the other side of town, A white haired women had entered a tavern. She had her jacket hood concealing her head from the rest of the crowd. She sits at the table removing her hood gently. Her red eyes scanned the room in a cat like fashion. A guy walks up to her slowly. " You the one they call Bastian?" she asked in a cougar like tone. Bastian nods sitting down. " I have a job for you." Bastian looks at her with interest. She reaches into her purse pulling out a photo. " I'm looking for this girl." Bastian takes it smiling. " Oh I've had encounters with her before." The women smiles. " I know where I can find her." He adds. " Can you find her a week from now before I leave?" she asks. Bastian nods. " Of course." He tucks the photo into his pocket. The women smiles. " Come back here in a week."

Bastian leaves smiling. _It's time that wretch it brat was disposed off once and for all._

Taya wakes up yawning gently. She rubs her eyes looking around. She throws the covers off of her and decides to rest with her parents. Taya walks into her mother's room cuddling next to her mom. Tyne responds by hugging her back cuddling her closer. Taya sighs happily falling asleep once more. Fletch turns over hugging all three of them. He smiles happily in his sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Fletch waited for Tyne to go to sleep. He sneaks out of her grip smiling gently. He walks over to the closet moving some stuff around carefully. He found the box he was looking for taking it out. He pulled out his robes and armor putting them on. He tied one of his swords to his belt. He put on his hood smiling. He looked over at his kids. He kissed Tyne gently as well as Taya. Fletch opened the window jumping down silently. He hoped that Tyne wouldn't mind if he went out for a bit. He ran off into the night climbing up the walls of one of the houses. He ran across the rooftops traveling West outside of the city. He smiled deciding to let his assassin's side out for once.

He kept running clearing the houses taking a risk jump onto the wall. He climbed up on it standing on the bridge. He ran over to the other side looking down. He crept close to the edge jumping down carefully. He made no sound as he landed. He smiles hearing a stream nearby. He found a rock squatting near the stream looking at himself in the reflection. He sighs taking off his hood allowing his bang to fall across his forehead again. He closed his eyes remembering his past.

" _Kaito! Kaito!" Called a voice. Kaito had a basket in his hands. He turns around seeing a little girl walk up to him. He smiles at her kindly. " Can you pick up some of those purple bell flowers as well?" she asked. Kaito nods. " Of course." She smiles. " Okay see you!" she turns running away from him. He laughs softly and keeps walking. He crosses the stream making it into the woods. He went through the woods. He gasped feeling the auras change around him. He drops his basket as he darts for cover. He watches as a group of trucks and men on horses rode by him. He wrinkled his nose against the disgusting scent that came off of the trucks. He waits until they are gone before he starts walking._

_He picks his bucket back up and continues along the beaten path to a small meadow. He begins to pick the herbs to take back with him. " There that should do it." He murmurs. He picks it back up and walks back through the forest. He feels the auras change. He starts to feel his people calling for him to come back. He runs as fast as he could. He stops at a tree taking out his knives. He runs dropping the basket in a safe place so the animals couldn't find it. _

_He gets to the village to find it up in flames. His brown eyes widened as he saw his friends being drug out and killed. Fire burned through his veins as he hurried to help his friends and also to protect his family. He growls jumping into the fight. He helped take down an enemy who had a child pinned down to the floor. He growls stabbing him in the neck. Kaito then feels someone drag him off of his victum. Kaito uses his blade stabbing the guy in the hand getting free. He jumps down stabbing the man in the knee before running away to check on his family._

_Around him many houses and tents had been burned to near ashes. He heard windows breaking in his parent's house. " Lit them up!" shouted a voice. Kaito hissed jumping just as the man walked outside. He stabbed the man in the heart and rushed inside to get his parents to safety. His house was set ablaze. He went to his parents' room to find them both dead. He cried out carrying both of their bodies outside. "adadoda! Etsi!" he yelled. Both of them had been shot dead. He cried. " No." _

Fletch opened his eyes putting his hand over his heart. He had been barely six years of age when that all happened. He feels the wind blow around him harshly. He looked up at the moon wondering if his parents were watching over him now. He closed his eyes again.

_Kaito decided to leave his old village knowing that there was no home for him there. He kept walking crying to himself softly wondering if those people he had saw earlier were responsible for what had happened to his tribe. He headed south into a city known as North Buffalowind. It was home to many strays just like him. Kaito made his home in a small abandoned house. He lived his days there at the front footsteps of it. A few weeks pass and Kaito was starving. He was also very cold too. A masked figure sporting the Dragon and Crown symbol on his robes walked. He saw a black haired boy sporting Nova tattoos on his arms sitting there. He walked up to him. " Rise young one." Gruffed a voice. Kaito looked up. " Let the brothers take a young fletchling like you in." Kaito smiles getting up. The figure stripped off one of his cloaks and put it around Kaito's shoulders. _

Fletch opened his eyes again. He sighed getting up. " It's almost morning I should head back." He jumped down from the rock. The images of his past still flickered in his mind. He put his hood back on keeping the wind off of his neck. He climbed up the wall again running back across the bridge. He decided to take a shorter way home. He sensed the auras change which caused him to pause. He looked in the direction of where his neighborhood was. He saw a whisp of black smoke. His heart started to race. He picked up the pace running to his house. He was praying to himself silently that wasn't his house and his family was okay. He soared from rooftop to rooftop as he raced to get there in time. " No no!" he kept murmuring.


	26. Chapter 26

A figure watched the house burning from a distance. He looked down seeing the van being loaded with Tyler. He smiled knowing that the deed was almost done. He didn't have any luck getting the girls to come with him. He had them tied up still burning. Tyne held Taya's hand. " Mom." Rasped Taya. Tyne sniffs squeezing her hand gently. " Don't worry dad will find us soon." Taya leans on her mother. Fletch got to his house smashing through the front door instantly. His heart pounded as he searched the house for them. He couldn't find Tyler anywhere. His eyes glew once and suddenly his vision changed. His vision turned blue but he could see two familiar shapes in yellow. He ran smashing through the bathroom door. Tyne looked up seeing a hooded figure. She panics until she sees him remove his hood. " Fletcher!" she yells happily. Fletch cuts the ropes free of his mate and daughter.

Tyne hugs him tightly. " Tyne get Taya to safety. I'm going after the bastards who did it." He growls gently. Tyne shakes her head. " Fletch it's a trap." She whispers. " Don't do it." Fletch puts his hood back on. " I don't care." He whispers. Fletch pushed Tyne out of the bathroom handing Taya to him. He went into their burning bedroom grabbing the box. He took the rest of his stuff putting his mask on. His vision changes again to blue. Fletch closed his eyes feeling his chakras align again. He opens his eyes grabbing Tyne and Taya running with them out of the house. Tyne held onto Fletch tightly buring her face into his cloak. He darts down the street putting both of them on his back. Taya held on tight to her dad. Fletch gets a safe enough distance away before stopping. He sets them down. " Take care of each other. Get out of Chuggington while you still can." Tyne hugs him. " I'll come find you once I am done with them." He whispers. He bends down in front of Taya. " You two take care of each other okay?" He asked. Taya nods hugging her dad.

Fletch got up. " I've got to go now." He murmurs. Tyne begins to cry holding Taya. Fletch turns running off. His outline disappeared into the darkness. Tyne ran to her car putting Taya in the back gently. She decides to head off to Zack's house knowing that he was the only one home at the time. She gets there getting Taya inside. " Tyne what's wrong?" he asked hugging her. She cries softly into his neck. " Someone attacked us." She sniffed. " They took Tyler and now Fletch has gone after them." Zack gulps. " Tyne this may not be the words you want to hear but it's not safe for you here. Cause what are the chance of someone coming after you?" She nods in understanding. " Stay here tonight then I'll figure out a safe place for you to go to."

Tyne lays down on the couch with Taya on her. Taya hugs her tightly. Both of them roughly went to sleep.

The docks were busy this time of night. Fletch had followed his son's spirit trail to the docks. He saw a lot of assassins standing around. He kept to the shadows watching a masked figure in particular. " Brothers! Now is our time!" He shouted. He had Tyler up by the arm. Tyler was badly beaten to no point. Fletch gasped taking his tomahawk off of his belt. He chucked it landing a hit into the masked figure's shoulder. Fletch came out of his hiding spot darting into the crowd. He saw everyone draw their swords. Fletch looked around. " Hand him over!" he yelled. The figure grins. " I don't think that will be possible." He waves his hand. Fletch holds his throat choking. The figure flicks his wrist sending Fletch flying backwards. " Dad!" yells Tyler. Fletch gets back to his feet charging again. " My brothers take out that traitor!" he yells. All of them go after Fletch. " NO!" yells Tyler.

Fletch moved and dodged attacks trying to get to his son. The figure drops Tyler pulling his blade off of his belt. He walked into the crowd. He used his blink ability teleporting in front of Fletch. He jumped into the air bringing his blade down on Fletch. Fletch felt his sword break as he tried to block the attack but was unsuccessful. The sword slashed him across the chest reopening one of the scars. Tyler watched as his dad collapsed. " No!" The figure walks off wiping his blade off grabbing Tyler. Tyler struggles." No! Daddy!" Fletch laid there bleeding out. " Ty." He rasps weakly as his world goes black….

**To be continued….**

**Thanks to those who have helped the Venture series grow so far. I'm talking about Milan and HugeOctonaunts-ChuggingtonLover. I hoped you have enjoyed the ride.**

**Until the next story**

**Feral**


End file.
